Lone Demigod
by Destiny Owl
Summary: 16 year old Nerrissa March is on the run. With her twin sister dead, her family falling to pieces and monsters hunting her where ever she walks she must head to the only safe place for Demigods in the country, Camp Half-Blood. However when she gets to camp there's a nasty surprise is store for her.
1. Maya!

**Hey guys! I will update as often as possible, (which shouldn't be to hard I've been getting bullied at school so to calm myself I write) I hope you enjoy this story and please review, (criticism is welcome). Thanks.**

* * *

Sirens.

Sirens, screaming, crying, death, grief.

I don't remember anything.

After the building caught on fire I blacked out, My best friend Lizzie is here with me and is telling me what has happened in the past week while Iv'e been unconscious.

"Nerrissa you were a hero! You saved everyone in the school, you saved me." Lizzie told me.

"Lizzie you don't understand..."

"No Nerrissa you don't understand. You gave up everything to save me."

'Yes Lizzie thats true but I didn't save everyone."

Lizzie looked at me like I was crazy. "What do you mean Nerrissa?"

"Lizzie as i was saving the the Kindergarteners I saw a man pull out a gun and aim it at Maya."

"Wait you mean to tell me he shot your sister." she exclaimed shocked.

I nodded my head, "Yes Lizzie, Maya died trying to save the First graders."

"So your no longer have a sister?"

"Yes, I no longer have a twin sister." I told her gravely.

"Oh Nerrissa, does anyone else know about Maya?"

"Mom and Dad know but other them them no, no one knows."

"The door to my hospital room opens and the nurse tells Lizzie that her parents are here to take her home. Lizzie turns to me and gives my hand a squeeze as she tells me that she'll visit tomorrow.

I look around and see that todays newspaper is on my bedside table, My pictures on the font page with the heading.' _16 year old girl Nerrissa March saves Elementary School students from Fire_.' I read the article and start to cry.

The writers don't even know the Story. They say that I barely survived. I looked down at my self and there's nothing. No burns, no cuts, no plastic arms, nothing.

They said that my best friend Maya March died in the fire but it was much deeper and worse then that. My twin sister was murdered not accidentally killed in a fire.

I jump as I hear the sound of a door closing I look around and see food on the table near the door.

 _'It can't be dinner time already Lizzie left ten minuets ago and it was 3pm.'_ I thought.

I look at my phone; **5:00pm** , ' _No way! Time couldn't go by that fast.'_

I grab the tray and pick up the bowl of soup. "Mmm, Tomato soup." I say to the empty space.

Soon my bowl is empty and i'm drifting off into a restless sleep.

* * *

" _Maya!" I scream._

 _'Boom! Crash!'_

 _Maya's dying cry rings throughout the burning building. Her killer turns to me and I gasp. Her killer wasn't a he it was a she and she didn't have a gun, but what shocked me even more was that she was glowing._

 _The weird glowing lady looked at me and spoke "Nerrissa March the sixteen year old girl who saved a bunch of Elementary School kids from a burning building without so much as a burn. Your father may be a god but next time we meet you will be re united with your sister again in the Underworld."_

 _"Who are you and what do you mean?" I ask "My father is Peter March and your way to young to be my grandmother."_

 _"Oh child you still believe that your father is a mortal, keep dreaming" She cackled as the dream faded._

 **Buzz, Buzz, Buzz.**

'Hey Nerrissa, Its me Lizzie give me a call when you wake up.' I hear my voice mail say.

I look over my shoulder to look at my phone, **8:45am, 4 Missed calls and 1 new voice mail.** 'I guess I should call Lizzie, it seems like she really wanted to talk to me.' I thought.

* * *

 **If anyone would like to guess who Nerrissa's father please do so with a review! Until next time!**


	2. Now Listen Here!

**Hey guys! Here's the next Chapter! I hope you all like it, please rewiew and tell me what you think!**

 **Disclamer: I don't own PJ or HoO**

* * *

"Hey Lizzie, Whats up?" I ask.

"Oh Nerrissa the City Council wont stop knocking at my door." Her voice came through over the phone.

"Why? What do they want?"

"They want me to tell them what happened. Mom and I keep telling them to go away but they won't leave." She sounds like shes been crying.

"Put them on the phone." I tell her.

"Nerrissa are you sure?" She questions me.

"Lizzie i'm sure, now put them on the phone."

"Ok here they are." Her voice disappears and is replaced with a male's "Hello, Director Luan speaking."

"Director Luan, I am Nerrissa March and I would like you to know that you are not permitted to contact my friends and family to find out what happened during the fire, you will come and speak to me personally. I am being released from the hospital this afternoon and will be available for an interview tomorrow between the hours of 9 and 10am."

"Um... Yes Miss March I understand. I will see you tomorrow morning at 9am. Thank you for your time I will hand you back to Miss Hocking now. Good day."

'Wow Nerrissa! What did you say? They all just go up and left." Lizzie exclaims.

"I told them that I didn't want them asking my friends of family about what happened." I tell her purposely leaving out the part with me having an interview.

"Wow Nerrissa, I must say i'm very impressed." She says, "After everything thats happened recently your still strong."

"Yeah," I say unenthusiastically "I guess I am."

"Ok Nerrissa, I'm sorry but I have to go now. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye!

The phone went silent.

"Oh Maya, what have I gotten myself into?" I say to the empty space.

* * *

 **(The next Day)**

* * *

 _July 7 2014_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today's the day. I have to talk about it. I new it would happen one day but i never imagined that it would happen like this. Yes, yesterday over the phone I did tell Director Luan that he could interview me but lets be clear I acted on the irrational side of things. I was just so mad at them for disrupting Lizzie's life to ask her questions on something that she wasn't even apart of or even in the state for._

 _Lizzie being the amazing best friend that she is stopped her early summer vacation in California to come and make sure I was alright after she got the call that I was in hospital. It was the last week of school and just for all of our sakes it was on the last day of school. So since that fateful day i have contemplated my very existence in this world._

 _I'm also very confused still on what the crazy glowing lady had said about my father. I understand that I look nothing like dad and now that Maya is gone i'm the odd one out in my family. Everyone else has blonde hair and blue eyes and mom and my little sister Chloe both have a curvy figure and I have brown hair with hazel eyes and i look like a rectangular box, tall and thin with no curves. But i'm still confused, my parents would have told me if Maya and i were adopted of I'd Mom and dad met after we we're born or if he isn't our real dad._

 _Maya and I never really fit in with the family, we both had ADHD and Dyslexia and we had been kicked out of many schools because we were apparently 'disruptive' and have a 'strange imagkination' witch we didn't had a problem with. Yes we were called crazy because we said that our 2nd grade teacher Mrs Gram had really weird legs, which was true, she had one leg that resembled a donkey and the other was bronze. but we where the only ones who could see them. So the teachers all told our parents that we were 'crazy' and 'insane'._

 _Later that year we were caught playing with a lighter that we had found on the playground. The teacher on duty saw us an took us strait to the nurse because she thought that we had burned our hand because its was engulfed in fire but we were fine. So we earned the nickname 'devils twins'. To be honest with you the nickname hurt us very badly emotionally._

 _But at the end of the school year we were told that we were not welcome back to the school next year. So we moved on to the next school near us. Where I had met a boy who was just as strange and crazy, he was able to withstand heat and fire without a burn just like Maya and i, all three of us had become great friends. His name was Leo Valdez. However when we were 8 his mom was in a fire and died where as Leo had lived however when his Aunt refused to take care of him he was sent to a foster home so he changed schools and I haven't see him since._

 _So i'm now thinking that because Leo never new his dad and the crazy glowing lady told me to keep dreaming that my father is mortal and we both have the same powers what if Leo Valdez is my half brother?_

 _Any ways I can't write anymore mom is calling me so signing off for now._

 _Nerrissa March_

* * *

 **What do you think is going to happen with the Interveiw? Review what you think.**

 **Until next chapter bye!**


	3. Elizabeth Jade Hocking, let go of me!

**Hey guys here's the next chapter! Injoy and review!**

 **Disclamer: I don't own PJ or HoO**

* * *

Great! It's 9:00am and Director Luan just showed up with a camera crew, a make-up crew and a person to pick out my dress for the interview. Oh yippie! All I can hope for is that they don't make me look too grown up, i'm still 16 not 22, people get it right!

The have me in a simple blue dress that goes down till just before my knees and my hair is in a half-up-down style that frames my face with light make up that makes me actually look my age.

I'm almost ready for the interview when Lizzie shows up at my door running through my house.

"Nerrissa! What are you doing? You need to get out of here now! The city council is here with a camera man and a microphone and there saying something about a interview." She says as she attempts to drag me out of the house.

"Lizzie! Lizzie stop! Let go of me!" I roll my eyes, "Elizabeth Jade Hocking let go of me this instant!"

Lizzie suddenly stops and looks me in the eye. "What"

"Lizzie calm down and let go of me then I will tell you what's going on." She lets go of me and I rub my wrist. "The city council is here for a reason. I am giving them the interview that they have been asking for. This is why i'm in a dress for once in my life."

For a what seemed like a minuet or so she stared at me with her mouth open until she comprehended what I had said. "Nerrissa March you are doing what now!" she screamed, "Why are you doing this? Did they force you into this, did one of the girls at school sign you up for this, you have a right to say no!" she asked million miles an hour.

"Lizzie calm down I signed myself up for this. I want the world to know the truth not what the newspaper tells them." I say exasperated

"Oh well I guess that makes sense." She told me, "But still are you ready time tell the rest of the world?"

"Yes i'm ready Lizzie." I smile, that's my best friend always making sure that I was okay. "I have go now for my interview i'll see you later."

"Bye Nerrissa, Good luck."

"Yep" Is all I can reply with before I am whisked away.

* * *

"And next we have Logan Bailey from Texas with news about the primary school fire.." We hear from the T.V over to our left as the camera man presses play on the recorder.

"Thanks Danny! I'm here with Nerrissa March the 16 year old hero. Now Nerrissa, Who was Maya March?"

"Maya was my twin sister." I tell him sadly.

"How dreadful it must have been for you to wake up to news such as your twin dying in the fire.' he says

"Actually I witnessed her death." I tell him. He looks taken aback by this fact. " Maya didn't die by the fire that the newspaper would have you believe."

"What do you mean Nerrissa?" He asks

"Well during the fire there was a man who i would believe to be the one that started the fire originally. He was dressed in all black and had a gun in his hand. While my sister was getting the grade ones out of the building I heard a gun shot and a scream that could only belong to Maya. I turned around just in time to she her lifeless body fall to the ground. I called out her name however i new she was gone. I had to finish the job. I knew it was what she would have wanted me to do." My voice started to break and luckily Logan took over from me.

"Well that was quite a story Nerrissa thank you for sharing that with us that must have been hard for you. Now I have one last question for you if your willing to accept it." I nod my head, " I Know that its only been about a week since the incident however I can't help but notice that you aren't burnt, would you care to explain?"

"Well... Um... that question is really difficult to answer." I contemplate on what I want to say, "I guess some people would call it luck or a miracle but Maya and I have been able to withstand heat and fire since before I can remember so I guess it's fate that we didn't burn.

"Well interesting mystery let me know if you ever solve it." Logan says as he turns back to the camera. "Well i'll hand it back to you Danny."

"Thanks Logan and Thank you Nerrissa for that heart-full tale." We hear form the T.V.

Logan turns to me, "Thank you so much Nerrissa for letting us interview you so soon after your release from the hospital" and with that he turns and walks out of my house with everyone else in tow.

* * *

 **How was that interview? What will happen next? Anyone want to guess?**


	4. Pancakes!

**Hey guys! I back with another chapter! Thank you for all of your guys' reviews they mean a lot to me.**

 **discalmer: I do not own PJ or HoO**

* * *

"Nerrissa!' Lizzie sang my name at the top of her lungs. "Time to wake up! Your lovely mother made us chocolate-chip pancakes!"

I roll over and see that my best friend has crawled in to my bed with me and she is staring at me with her big eyes. "Whats the time?" I ask as i shift a yawn.

"It's 10am sleepy head." she replies before leaning over and liking the top of my nose like she's become Lizzie Cat again. We used to call her 'Lizzie cat' back in second grade cause she used to refuse to act like anything other then a cat and used to talk only in 'meows'.

"What time did you get here?"

"About..." she looked down at her watch." about 20 minuets ago? Any more questions?" i shake my head a her but i still have a thousand swirling though my brain. "Good 'cause your mom left like 10 minuets ago and said i couldn't eat any pancakes until you woke up and i can't remembered if i mentioned that they were Chocolate-chip Pancakes and they were getting cold and lonely on the counter. So i came to wake you up" she took a deep breath, "Great lets go!"

I let Lizzie drag me out of my warm bed and out into the bright kitchen as she grabbed a heap of stuff and continued to drag me out into the back yard. "Lizzie what on earth are we doing out in the backyard i thought we were going to eat?"

"We are going to eat but first help me lay out this picnic blanket." Once the picnic blanket is ready Lizzie then passed out the pates, napkins, cups with orange juice she then passes out the important items such as the pancakes, syrup, fruit, extra chocolate chips and the chocolate syrup.

It all looks so perfect i'm afraid to let time keep ticking on. I wish i could keep this moment forever but then i suddenly realise something. this moment will never be whole. it will never be whole with out Maya. My life will never be full with out my twin.

start to wonder why she was taken from me. 'Who ever that weird glowing lady was she stole part of my soul and i will ever get that part of my soul back. Maya and i were always together every hour of ever day of every year ever since the womb. We never went anywhere with out each other. Mom used to tell us how when ever one of us had a nightmare she would always find the other in bed comforting her. But now who do i go to when i have a nightmare or i need comfort? Nobody understands me light Maya did so now since shes gone I've got no one that will understand me. Not even Lizzie.'

I look up at Lizzie to see her looking at me like I've turned blue. "What's wrong?" i ask.

"nothing it's just that we've been at here for abut 10 minuets now and you haven't even touched your plate." i look at the clock on the wall then down at my pate and relise what she has said. i quickly apoligise and start eating how ever I don't notice thats shes talking to me until she taps me gently on the sholder. I look up at her.

"Nerrissa are you thinking about Maya?" she asks gently

I burst into tears her very name. I'm just sitting there crying until i feel Lizzie wrap her arms around me then i start to calm down but Lizzie knows that i will never be okay again and that the best thing she can do for me is be there.

"Nerrissa look at me," she says but when i don't respond she jerks my head towards her, "Nerrissa you need to move on. I know it hard to move on from something like this but its time. Maya wouldn't want you pausing your life just because he life came to an end. Everyone dies in the end, Just some people die before others. Maya lived a great life and she died saving people that now get to live on for a little while more. Maya died a hero and that is the best way to die in my opinion. Now please stop crying and hold your head up high like you used to.

I stare a lizzie and realise that she was right. What am i doing? I should be living life to the fullest and i should do all the things that Maya and I wanted to do when we were younger. i looked lizzie in the eyes. "I'm back and i'm not going any where."

"Good" she says, "now back to the food."

I go to grab my second pancake off the stack and i freeze.

Right in front of me is a monster.

* * *

 **Anyone want to guess what monster? Leave a review please!**


	5. Hellhound!

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter.**

 **Disclamer: I do not own PJ or HoO.**

* * *

"Lizzie..." I slowly start to say. "Don't move a muscle."

"Why ever not" she doesn't stop what she's doing. In response I grab her chin and turn it to look at. the direction i'm facing. i know she's seen the monster too when she gasps.

"Nerrissa do you know what that is?" she asks me without turning to look at me.

"No how should i?" I ask her, " Why do you know what that Thing is?" I ask her.

''Why yes I do." She turned her head towards me, "That thing is called a Hellhound. It is a Greek Mythology beast that comes from the Underworld witch is the land of the dead back in ancient times." she tells me.

"Then what the hell is it doing here?" I ask because it nothing good i can assure you that.

"Maybe it came for the food? Your mom makes some great pancakes." she cracks a smile.

"Lizzie this is not the time to start making jokes." i tell her.

"Fine, fine... what ever its here for we need to stop it. The best way to get rid of it is to kill it. have you got a sword or a good knife we can use?"

i look at her like shes gone mad. she's going to kill it. "Why on earth would i have a sword? all i have is kitchen knives."

"great grab me one or two i'm going to throw them at the hellhound."

"your going to do what now?" i ask.

"Just grab me the kitchen knives." i do as she asks since shes the one who knows what this is.

Once i grab the knives she takes one and aims straight for the heart. she threw it and with great accuracy i might add. the knife hit the monster and it exposed it to some strange gold dust all over the floor. soon within a few seconds there is no trace of the hellhound.

"Well that was lucky don't you think Nerrissa?" Lizzie asked me but i was too in shock to answer. "Well if you don't mind i'm going inside to work on something come get me if you need me." and with that she walks back indoors leaving me in the dangerous outdoors.

* * *

It's been a hour since the hellhound attract and i'm still trying to figure out what happened. Lizzie has been no help, she's been on her computer looking up greek mythology and trying to figure out how the hellhound would have gotten here.

After the hellhound attack and the dream with the weird glowing lady all I know is that I need answers. I check my watch and realise that the family isn't going to be home for a few more hours and since i've got nothing better to do I head to my bed for a nap.

* * *

(Nerrissa's dream)

 _"So young child have you figured out that you are not mortal yet or are you still stuck in a dream?" i look around me and see the weird glowing lady walking towards me._

 _"what do you want with me?" i call out._

 _the lady laughs, "Oh young Demigod forgot how insistent you are before you realise your full potential. I'm here with a warning. if you do not give back what is mine i will make your life a living hell."_

 _"What was taken from you? i don't have a clue who you are, or what has been stolen and i am not a thief!"_

 _"Oh child you didn't take any thing from how ever your father has, he has taken away my freedom and unless you release me i will continue to send monsters after you and your friend." weird glowing lady continues. "As for who i am, i'm the queen of the heavens."_

My dream fades and i'm brought back to reality

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys! Who is the 'Weird Glowing Lady'? Anybody what to guess? Leave a review! Thanks!**


	6. Who's my Dad then?

**Hey guys so because tomorrow is Percy Jackson's birthday I will be posting a dubble update! Yay!**

 **disclamer: I don't own PJ or HoO**

* * *

I'm still lying in bed when mom calls out that dinner is ready. I roll over onto my side and pick up my phone. 5:39, 4 missed calls from 'Bubbles'. Wait why was he calling me? He's Maya's boyfriend, so why would he be calling me? Unless... It suddenly came to me; nobody told Blake that Maya's dead.

Wait todays the 8th of July. Oh my gosh! Today's their 2 year anniversary. That must be it nobody told Blake that Maya has died and he can't get a hold of her so he's tried to call me.

Now you are probably wondering why his name in my phone is bubbles. The reason behind this is that when we first meet it was in 7th grade and during music class. We were sorted into pairs and Blake was my partner, our task was to right a song about a random thing, while most people chose 'Chicken Nuggets' or 'food', Blake suggested for us to write and perform a song about 'bubbles'.

So from then on i've had a major crush on Blake however two years ago he started to hang out with us more and i thought that it was because he had a crush on me but then he asked out my twin sister however i've always been that one girl who silently watch the guy she had a crush on fro 'like' ever from a distance because he's somebody else's.

"Nerrissa! Hurry up your dinner is getting cold!" my mother yells.

"coming mom!" i tell her as i jump off my bed a run to the table where i am greeted by Mom, Dad, Chloe and Lizzie and her dad. I sit down in between Lizzie and Chloe.

'So Nerrissa how was your day?" dad asks me.

"It was ok i guess." i say not wanting to give any more details but of course dad asks what i did, "well i manly slept and when i wasn't sleeping i was either eating or frozen in shock because lizzie and i had been attacked by a monster." i say casually.

"What!" my mother half screams at us two. "What kind of monster?" she demanded

"Um... What was it Lizzie?" i ask

"A Hellhound" she says

My mother has paled and she looks like she's about to faint. I look around the table and all the adult have paled and is starring at us horrified.

"Um Nerrissa your mother and I would like to talk to you after dinner." dad says quitely.

"Yes Lizzie darling I need to talk to you after dinner as well." Mr Hocking said to his daughter.

"Dean are you telling Lizzie about the same hing we are telling Nerrissa? Cause if you are you we can just tell the girls after dinner so when they find out the news they will have each other to comfort and reassure."

"Yes, thats a great idea thank for that Tom."

All the while Lizzie and i have been looking back and forth between our dad's durning this interesting exchange. Finally after nothing has been said for a few awkward minuet Lizzie clears her throat, "Why can't we be told about any of this now?" We both look at our parents for an answer.

"Now is not the time to tell you. Chloe is too young so we will talk after she goes to bed. until then eat you may have a long night ahead of you." Dad got back to his meal as Chloe complained that she was not too young to hear about the 'mystery situation'.

And that was the end of all talk at the table.

* * *

"Girls please sit down." Mom tells us so we sit down on the sofa as the three adults grab some chairs from the table.

"So can some one please tell us what you are all talking about, we don't like being left in the dark especially if its about us." I blurt out.

Lizzie's Dad looks up at us, "Girls what we are about to tell you will change your lives forever and they will most likely impact on how you think about us. Lizzie one of the things we are going to tell you girls is about your mother." Next to me i feel Lizzie straighten in her place. "and other thing were about to tell you Nerrissa is why everyone thought that you and Maya were crazy." Now it's my turn to straighten in my seat.

Mom takes a deep breath before she says anything. "Girls how much do you know about Greek Mythology?"

"Well I know a whole bunch about Greek Mythology thank to a book i'm reading at the moment." Lizzie tells us.

"Well I didn't really pay attention is class so i don't really know anything about Greek Mythology." i say

"What book are you reading Lizzie?" Mom asks

"I'm reading 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians; the battle of the labyrinth.' At the moment which is the 4th book in the series however i have read the first three." Lizzie smiled

"Great ok we have a start, I guess." Dad says before moving on. "Now Lizzie do you believe that the Greek Gods exist?

My best friend considered this for a while before answering, "Since reading the books i've really wanted to be a demigod but i know that it's just fiction. I know that the greeks believed that the gods were real however they had no proof that they were real other then stories and words."

Lizzie's dad takes a deep breath before looking his daughter straight in the eye, "Lizzie i know this is going to be hard to understand but you and Nerrissa are both demigods. you both have an immortal parent, your immortal parent is your mom, she was always so nice and kind and i remember her vary words that she said when she left us when you were two, she said, "Dean i will always love you and Elizabeth however i have already been away from Olympus for too long, zues has banned us immortals from living on earth with our mortal lovers and i have already broken that law for too long, i'm lucky that i haven't been caught." Lizzie you are an amazing child don''t ever doubt your self because even in the closest situations you will always be lucky." I turn to look at how Lizzie has taken the news, she is crying into her knees and wont say a word but now its my turn to hear what one of my parents is Immortal.

"Nerrissa I want you to know that your Father and i were going to tell you and Maya about this durnig your summer break but then the accident and then the Hellhound and i'm just glad that your safe." i watch as mom burst into tears and dad takes over giving me the news. "Nerrissa before i say anything i want you to know that even though i'm not your biological father you will always be my daughter no matter what." I nod my head and he continues. "I met your mother when she was 6 months pregnant with you and your sister, we went out on a few dates and after you were born we got married however i have raised you from since you were born so never forget that."

"But who is my father then?"

* * *

 **Who is Lizzie's Mother? If anyone wants to guess please leave a review!**


	7. You don't know his Name!

**Happy Birthday Percy!**

 **Disclamer: I don't own PJ or HoO**

* * *

"Nerrissa your father is a god. He lives on Olympus."

"Yes I got that but what god his he?" I ask my mother

She takes a deep breath before replying "he never told be his real name."

"What! Mom you went out with this guy, had kids together and never go his name!" I practically scream, "that is the most absurd thing I have ever heard."

"Yes now that I think about it more it doesn't make any sense but he was the most amazing guy I have ever met, he used to come over all the time and every time he was over he would fix everything; my car, my phone, the squeakily bed frame or kitchen cabinet door." My mother says dreamily.

"Now Nerrissa I want you to tell us if your are having any weird dreams or are seeing things that others would not consider normal." Dad says as he puts an arm around my mother.

"Lizzie I expect no less from you either." Mr Hocking tells my bestie.

"Yes dad." Lizzie whispered .

I look at my parents and promptly state that I am going to bed. Where I am engulfed in dreams.

* * *

"Child!" I look around me. I'm in the middle of dark cave or cavern with a very steep cliff. I'm alone from what I can tell but I had still heard a voice in my head. "Look up!"

I look above me a see a sight I thought I would have never seen. The weird glowing lady was dangling above me upside down over the edge of the cliff. "What on earth are you doing there?" I ask.

"well child this is your father's doing he still haven't forgiven me for throwing him off of Olympus when he was born and it's been over an eon. I honestly don't have a clue what I've done this time you deserve this. The last time I was hanging over Tartarus was ages ago and I was but her by my husband not my crippled son." I slowly back up from her even thought this is just a dream she still may be able to get me.

"Um ma'am how am I supposed to help you?" I ask "I didn't know I was a demigod until today how am I supposed to help you?"

"That simple child!" She said in her sickening motherly tone of voice. " you must go to camp half-blood you must talk to One of the seven preferably not Percy or Annabeth they are still mad at me for wiping his memory. But they will be able and hopefully willing to help you save me from this awful place."

"Right I said and where would this camp be placed?"

"Long Island, New York, you can't miss it! It's a Long Island. Also the quicker you save me the quicker you can get your reward."

I look at her, "what could you have that I would possibly want?"

"We'll see child, we'll see." She smiles, "Now I would consider leaving for cam as soon as possible because if you do not save me by the end of July I will either fade or I will be dropped into Tartarus.

"But..." I say, "If your a goddess you can't die because you are immortal."

"yes that is true however Tartarus is not the place for a goddess to be hanging over or in."

"Oh okay."

"I will let you get some rest but I hope you will consider your choices before making rash decisions."

"Yeah, Yeah, okay." I say as I am awoken by the sound of my phone ringing .

* * *

I turn on my phone to find out that it's 2:24am and Bubbles was calling. So because I have nothing better to do I call him back.

Ring, ring, ring

"hello, Nerrissa it it you?" I hear Blake say

"Yes it's me but before you say anything why are you calling me?" I ask

"I've been trying to get a hold of you since I heard that Maya had died." Wait he knew why is he calling me?"

"Why though?"

"I've been having these dreams about a pit of darkness, and a glowing woman, and for some. Reason you and Lizzie where in the dream but then the glowing woman started to talk to me and she said that we must work together to save her. So I thought that the three of us should run away to camp together."


	8. Run Away

**Sorry this chapter is short. More coming tomorrow.**

 **Disclamer: I don't own PJ or HoO**

* * *

Wow I was not expecting that. And hearing that come from Blake was insane. After he said he wanted to run away with Lizzie and I, I wanted to immediately say yes but I said that I would let him know within the hour. So hear I am in the floor of my room thinking about the decision that I have to make.

I know that mom and dad would ground me for life but if what Lizzie has told me it true for those Percy Jackson books and If what the weird Glowing lady said it true then Camp half-blood is the only safe place for us on earth. So my decision is either safety or family.

I think I will choose safety but I will need to call Lizzie and tell her the plan.

"Hey Lizzie I know you are probs asleep but I am running away to Camp Half-Blood will you come with me?"

I almost immediately get a response. "OMG! Yes I will be at your place in ten."

Great I then text Blake back and we will be meeting in the park right across the street in 10-15 minuets. I put everything I will need in my back pack, I have 2 pairs of Pants, 6 T-shirts, a pillow, a sleeping bag, an extra blanket, a hair brush, hair ties, food, water and toiletries. I put on a pair of sweatpants, a dark blue t-shirt, with my army jacket and my sneakers. I write a note for my parents and hope that they will understand as I silently walk out my door to meet Lizzie and Blake.


	9. Hi! It's time to eat before you die!

**Hey Guys i'm so, so, so sorry I haven't updated in a week I have been very busy and haven't had time to write. But don't worry I'm back and we shall get back to our regular schedule on a chapter everyday or every other day. But enjoy this chapter and review!**

 **disclamer: *sigh* I do not (sadly) own PJ or HoO.**

* * *

"Hey Guys, you ready" Blake asks when we arrived.

Lizzie and I look at each other, "Yep."

Blake smiles, "Great! Because our plane to New York leaves in two hours." He says as he starts to walk away.

"You ready Lizzie." I ask.

"You betcha" she smiles and we run after Blake in the dark night.

* * *

Luckily for us the local airport was about 30 minutes away from where we live. So we lounged around outside our gate for the next hour and a half. Blake brought enough money for all of us, so once we were ready for the flight we ate our fill and crashed on the seats thinking that all is well.

* * *

Boy, how wrong we are.

We are half way to New York and Lizzie and Blake are sleeping as I'm taking watch. (Lizzie insisted that someone should always keep watch in case a monster appears.) It's no big deal for me because I have trouble sleeping on planes anyways.

It's about 7:30am so the flight attendants are coming down the isles to hand out breakfast for all the passengers when she stops right next to me. "Nerrissa March would you please wake your friends they need their breakfast." She says sweetly.

I eye her closely, _how does she know my name?_ That is one of the many questions for her. "Um... sorry ma'am but my friends need their sleep more then food you see we ate before we got on the plane but we haven't had much sleep so I'm going to let them rest. However when they wake I'll let you know so they can have a good meal. Thanks though" I smile at her.

"I'm sorry dear but I wish for all _demigods_ to have a full stomach before they die." She says like she haven't confessed that she is fattening us up for slaughter.

"Okay if you insist but be warned my friends are not going to be happy."

"Of cause they will, were giving them food!" She exclaims in her sickly annoying voice.

I turn to Blake and wake him fist because he's next to me. I shake his shoulder and he eyes fly open. When he sees me he is utterly confused. "Blake this nice flight attendant has come to give us our breakfast." I say sweetly but when the attendant turns the other way I mouth one word.

 _Monster_

* * *

 **uh oh! This can't be good! Let me know what you think will happen! Thanks :)**


	10. Sleeping Beauty awakens

**Hey people! Sorry I know I said was going to update sooner but I got sick and all of my exams and assessments all happened one right after the other. Who knew that grade eight could get so chaotic! Any ways I'm back for good! Yay! So on with our story.**

 **Disclamer: I don't own PJ or HoO, sadly.**

* * *

Blake's beautiful sea green eyes became so wide I thought they were going to come out of his sockets. Then it all happened so fast, the hissing behind me, the sound of metal against bone and the golden dust all over me.

"It's okay Nerrissa, she's gone" I hear Blake's voice and I feel his arms wrap around me.

I look up at him and all I can say is "how?"

"Well..." he starts, "you mouthed monster, I looked up and crazy lady was about to pour the hot water which I had a feeling wasn't water, so I grabbed the celestial bronze knife that I alway have in my bag and I through it at her and just in time too. She had the kettle right above your head and when she saw the knife combing she tried to use it to block the knife but then burned to dead from the scolding water."

I look over at Lizzie "and she is still asleep?"

"Apparently," he smiles. "Though I envy her ability to sleep through an attack like that."

* * *

"Yeah I guess she is" I sigh.

"Morning y'all" lizzie says as she sifts a yawn

"Oh look sleeping beauty has awoken." I smile.

"What did I miss? Was it important? Did I miss breakfast!"

I start giggling and Blake shifts a smile.

"Yes Lizzie you missed breakfast, we all did in fact." Blake told her.

"But were on a plane their meant to serve breakfast to all the passengers. Wait were you guys sleeping too! What if a monster attacked us?"

"Lizzie calm down." I tell her. "Yes the plane is meant to serve breakfast to all the passengers however they are not meant to hire monsters to be flight attendants."

Lizzie's eyes widen, "What! What monster was it?"

I glance at Blake, "Um..."

"It was an empousa." Blake told her

"Yep what he said."

Lizzie put her head in her hands, "I can't believe I was asleep instead of fighting with you guys. I feel like an awful friend."

I put my hand on my best friends shoulder, "Lizzie you were lucky to sleep through that. We would have given anything to have your ability to sleep through and attack. Don't feel awful, you are an amazing friend and nothing can change that." I told her.

Lizzie turns her body to face me and I brace myself for what ever Lizzie has to say. But all that comes is a small sigh. So I let it go.

* * *

 _"It seems as you have listened to me, child."_

 _"Hello again." I say to the voice_

 _"Have you figured out who I am yet child?" the feminine voice responds._

 _"Im guessing your a goddess." I reply._

 _I hear her laugh but she is still no where to be found. "that is correct child, but what goddess am I?"_

 _"Your Hera, queen of the gods and wife of Zeus and the goddess of marriage, the family and motherhood." I say._

 _"Good job. I am impressed." She appears right in front of me."I see you have been studding, good, however the question now is, are you prepared for the dangerous path before you?"_

 _"Maybe" is my wonderful answer. "It depends on what you are asking me to do."_

 _"Find me and free me. That is all I ask."_

 _"Your highness?" I ask_

 _"Yes child?" she looks at me._

 _"Why me?"_

 _"In time you will understand Nerrissa"_

* * *

 **I apologise for the cliffhanger.**

 **Question time! Who is Blake's godly parent? Who is Lizzie's mom? What has happened with Hera? Too many questions?**


	11. Hi, I'm Percy Jackson

**Hey guys! Who's ready for another chapter! Well here you go. Enjoy and review! Thanks**

 **Disclamer: *Sigh* I do not own PJ or HoO.**

* * *

"Nerrissa!, Nerrissa wake up!" I hear Lizzie say.

"What Lizzie." I rub my eyes.

"We have landed."

And sure enough as I look around passengers are one by one getting off the plane.

As I stand up I look around for Blake but he's nowhere. "Hey Lizzie?" i start to say, "where's Blake?"

"Don't worry your boy friend went a head of us so that we don't half to wait for a taxi." she turns away from me so that i don't see her smile.

"Lizzie he's not my boyfriend" I say, "He's Maya's not mine."

My best friend glances at me. "Nerrissa, Maya is gone. He can be yours you just need to say something."

"No, its to soon." I say. Then without another word i grab my bag and join the line to get off the plane with Lizzie at my heels.

* * *

"Blake! Blake!" I call out. ' _Where is he?_ "

I look around. Nothing. People are passing by but none of them are Blake. I look at the taxi's lined up expecting to see him but all i see is a whole bunch of families or older people by them selves.

I'm about to ask Lizzie if she see's him when i'm poked in the sides from someone behind me. I give a high pitched squeal before turning around to see the gorgeous face of Blake.

"Blake!" I say as i run into a huge from him.

He wraps his arms around me for a few mesmerising seconds before letting go. "Okay, so the taxi is over by the bus station. You guys were taking to long so i went to get food for us."

I am handed a chocolate-chip muffin, lizzie gets a white chocolate-chip muffin with pecans on top, while Blake is already eating his blueberry muffin.

"Thanks Blake" is all i can say before Lizzie drags me towards the taxi.

* * *

I'm stuck in the middle between Lizzie and Blake, witch is fine. I don't mind being in the middle. I'm the smallest of us three. Blake has the surfer like body, Lizzie is tall and has the body of a dancer, whereas I'm short, skinny, and bony. So naturally, I'm stuck in the middle. Plus I'm only in the middle of the two for an hour or so how bad can it be?

Very Bad.

* * *

Lizzie was smart enough to bring some card games for us to play, witch she won every single game. Then she brought her entire " **Percy Jackson and the Olympians** " Series, witch she started to read to us and i half to say that at the beginning of the book every time that Percy guy said " _close this book right now_ " or " _Stop reading immediately_ " I loudly told Lizzie to listen to Percy. Because lets face it, he knew what he was talking about. Little did I know that I was going to meet these characters in real life once we got to camp.

Finally after what felt like eons, the taxi driver dropped us off at the bottom of a really big hill which Lizzie stated was Half-Blood Hill. I took her word for it because between you and I, I didn't have a clue. Lizzie took the lead and marched up the steep hill. I look at Blake to see if he is going to follow my crazily amazing best friend and sure enough Blake looks at me and shrugs his shoulders before walking up the hill with me in tow.

As we slowly reach the the top of the hill I can't but gasp at the sight below me. What I see shouldn't be possible but yet here it is. There are teenager both younger and older then us running around the camp, sword fighting, shooting, practicing archery, riding winged horses and climbing a rock wall which had lava flowing through it.

I know that next to me Blake is equally in awe. We are both to shocked to speak even when two of the chapters come up to us.

The boy with black hair and sea green eyes that match Blake's, smiles and says "Hi I'm Percy Jackson and this is Annabeth Chase, welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

* * *

 **And that's it for today people. Let me know what you think will happen next in the reviews. Who will be taking Nerrissa, Blake and Lizzie around camp? What will Chiron and Mr D think of the crazy fan girl that Lizzie is?**

 **Until next chapter. bye!**


	12. I'm sorry Nerrissa

**Hey guys! So this is a longer chapter then usual and if your lucky I will update again today! (I'm kinda board.) anyways on with our story!**

 **Disclamer: I don't own PJ or HoO**

* * *

I'm in awe. I can not say a single word. All i can do is stare at them with my mouth open. It's too much. I've had a life time of craziness and i thought that nothing else could surprise me but here i am again, surprised and not quite sure what to make of life anymore.

Standing in front of me are two of the characters out of the book that Lizzie was reading to us in the taxi. I've seen monsters, i know that there are greek gods in America (don't ask me why, i don't have a clue.) and i been have been having dreams where i have full conversations with Hera. But never in my sixteen years of life have i ever seen or even heard of fictional book characters come to life.

I have a feeling that the blonde can read my mind because she clears her throat and suggests that we all go to the big house where we can talk. I nod my head in response as Lizzie squeals and Blake tells us that it's a good idea because he would like some answers.

So the five of us walk through the camp to the Big house. I have to admit that I was impressed that other people who weren't half-blood didn't just walk into the camp. (Annabeth said that is was because if the tall pine tree at the tops of Half-Blood Hill called Thalia's Tree which now hold the Golden Fleece and a dragon)

The campers were friendly however they all looked like they had just been through a war. Cabins were getting rebuilt and the kids in the forges were fixing bent weapons as others were helping in the makeshift hospital.

What ever it was that the camp when through it must have lost a lot of campers because everyone had the same look on their face as I did when Maya died. I was very thankful when we reached the Big house and went in, away from prying eyes. We were guided into a large room wIth many chairs set up around a ping pong table.

Percy told us to take a seat and that once a few more people where here they would answer all questions we have and explain what is happening. Thank goodness it wasn't very long. We waited no longer then five minuets for the others to arrive an take a seat around the table.

"Well I think some introductions are in order. You've met me, so whose next" Percy Jackson said breaking the awkward silence.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase." The blonde said.

"I'm Jason Grace." A blonde haired boy says

"Hi, I'm Piper McLean" a girl with brown hair and kaleidoscopic eyes sweetly tells us

A boy who looks Chinese leans forward "I'm Frank"

"I'm Hazel." A girl who can't be older then 14 tells us.

The girl next to her who looks kind of scary glances over at us before going back to her writing. "I'm Rayna."

"great now for your names?" Percy asks.

I take a deep breath before responding. "I'm Nerrissa, this is Elizabeth and Blake."

"Please call me Lizzie" my best friend tells the demigods as she squeezes my hand.

"Great, now moving on. Do you know who you are?" Jason asks us.

I'm thankful when Lizzie answers for us because I am not sure what to say. "No we don't know who our parents are. All we know is that we are demigods."

Annabeth looks towards us taken aback. "Well I must say we rarely has kids come here saying that they know that they are demigods. Most of us didn't know and it took us a while to get used to the fact that the Greek gods are still around."

"Tell me about it" I say. "I'm still having trouble believing all this stuff is real."

"Okay can you please tell us your story." Percy asked us gently.

I go ahead and tell the demigods my story. "I was born and raised in Texas with my twin sister Maya. All through out school we were the odd ones out. We have dyslexia and ADHD and on top of all of that the teachers all thought that we were crazy and insane because we can withstand heat and fire as well as see thing that others couldn't." I take a breath before continuing.

"We didn't really have any friends so we always stuck together. The only friend we really had was Leo Valdez and he left us when we were 8 because his mom died in a fire. After that Maya and I decided that it would be best if we didn't become too close with anyone other then Lizzie and Blake until recently when she died in a tragic incident."

I look around the room to find that so many people had either shocked looks on their face or they were crying. "What?" I ask

Piper looked up at me. "I'm so sorry we are acting like this Nerrissa, but you see we are really close friends with Leo Valdez and at the moment he is missing."

"What! How?" I ask.

"Being a demigod is dangerous, there are war and quests and monsters that can kill you in many painful ways." Jason told me taking over from Piper. "And in the recent war Leo went missing, we have searched everywhere for him and his dragon Festus. But we have found nothing, for all we know he could be dead."

"How long has he been missing for?" I croak out.

"Over two weeks." I the reply I get from Hazel.

"Oh" is all I can say before I start crying.

* * *

 **Oh poor Nerrissa! What's going to happen now? Will Nerrissa tell the others about her dreams or how Maya died. Will they get claimed?**

 **Until next chapter! Bye :)**


	13. I hate dreams

**Hey guys, so this chapter is going to be another filler chapter like the last one. The main action will happen next chapter but I hope you injoy, thanks.**

 **Disclamer: I do not own PJ or HoO.**

* * *

"Wait Leo Valdez?" Lizzie asked, "As in like the boy on fire from the 'Heroes of Olympus' series "

"Um...i'm sorry what?" Percy asks.

"Oh My Gods!" Lizzie screamed.

"Lizzie calm down." i say, my voice finally coming back after my tears.

"Holy Hera! It is you! All of you! Not only has my father been lying, the local library has been lying to me this whole time as well. Your Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, your his girlfriend Annabeth Chase. Your Jason Grace son of Jupiter and, OMG Piper McLean Daughter of Aphrodite, you are amazing no matter what people say okay" Lizzie said pointing to each person in turn.

"Um thanks?" Piper responded confused.

"And your are Hazel daughter of Pluto, Frank Zhang son of mars and Reyna Avila Ramírez- Arellano daughter of Bellona. And Holy Hera I can't believe your all real." Lizzie fangirls.

"Um..." Percy looks to Annabeth for clarification.

I look at Lizzie, " You just realised this, we found out that we were demigods, I asked you if you wanted to run away with Blake and I to here, you even read the book to us in the car, we've fought monsters, been having dreams and have just met them, I knew that these were the people from your books when we first arrived and we first met them." I told her needing to take a breath.

"I know Nerrissa but I haven't been comprehending much lately and as you said the dreams are starting to get to me."

I don't know what to say to her now, so there's just an awkward silence hanging about in the room. Until Annabeth asks about the dreams we have been having in witch we all decided to take turns telling her starting with me.

"Well since Maya died I've been having dreams where I've been talking to a weird glowing lady who I just found out Is Hera, Queen of the Gods and she has been asking me to save her." I look around and am greeted but looks of hatred and annoyance. "I'm guessing she is I some sort of trouble and she hasn't asked any of you to save her because she has messed with your life enough." I guess.

Annabeth nodded and looked up at me, "Yes, after the recent war none of us are ready or even willing to run out and save her from what ever trouble she's in now."

"Well she has asked me to save her and I can't deny her because she is a goddess, so I will save her all I ask is for assistance." I sound much bereaved then I felt.

"Well we can give you that but first we would like to hear the others dreams" Annabeth said motioning for Blake to start his tale.

"My dreams have been pretty much the same as Nerrissa but Hera told me that on the quest we will reach a point where Nerrissa will have to go on with out us and I will have to let her go."

Wait did Blake blush?

"Great thanks," Percy said looking at Blake with pity.

"My dreams have been quite confusing," Lizzie admitted, "in one dream, Nerrissa and Blake are running from something, Then there's a dark pit with a glowing woman dangling above. Another dream we're at Olympus in front of the council and there talking about something, a new prophecy? My most recent dream Blake and I are running away from a whole bunch of monsters and we come across a basket. But I don't know what is in it because the dream stoped." Lizzie sighed exasperated.

"Well one thing is for sure," Jason started to say, "You three are meant to go on a quest to save Hera, and thanks to Lizzie's dream we have a lead to where she may be. However if you don't mind we are going to talk about what you have told us today."

Annabeth took over from him, "we will see you at the campfire tonight after dinner and hopefully we will find out your parents. But for now enjoy looking around the camp. "

* * *

 **What's going to happen next? What did you think of Lizzie's dreams? Let me know with a review! Thanks y'all!**


	14. The Fiery Hammer

**Hey guys sorry i've been absent for a while I've had some major writers block and I've been with out my iPad (which I'm writing off of) because my dad took it to Sydney with him this past week.**

 **Anyways I'm back and with a great few more chapters going to be updated soon. So on with the story!**

 **Disclamer: I'm not Rick Riordan.**

* * *

"Ugggggg!" I stomp out of the big house, "I can't believe them, we're the ones who have been having the dreams! We're the ones who Hera asked o come find her! Not them! What do they want us to do? Sit here and wait for them to decide our fates? We should be out there saving Hera!"

"Um... Nerrissa we don't have any weapons?" Blake point out to me.

"Well we need to get some then! Don't we?" I snap at him.

"And you will." A new voice says gently.

I whip around ti se a girl about my age walking up to us. She is a short girl with light brown hair, grey eyes and freckles that cover her nose. Next to her is a boy. He has light brown hair a soft blue eyes. I'm going to go out on a wild limb here and guess that they are dating.

"Who are you?" I ask.

The girl gives me a smile. "The name's Courtney, I'm a daughter of Athena and this is Jay, he's a son of Ares. Annabeth sent us to come find you. We are here to give you a tour of the camp, find each of you a weapon and get you all size for armour. Now if you will, please follow me."

I look at Blake and Lizzie, they both shrug their shoulders, so we run to catch up with Courtney and Jay.

* * *

Our tour so far is amazing. After I finally calmed down I was able to enjoy the camp and the wonders that it held. Personally i couldn't wait to build something in the camp forges and ride the pegasi. When Courtney told us about the weekly game of Capture the Flag I became so exited however i thought that i was acting to childish for my age so i didn't really express it, unlike Lizzie who was jumping up and down with excitement.

However I was extremely interested in the monthly chariot race, where each cabin gets to design and build there own chariot. That really caught my eye, don't ask me why because i don't have a clue. Maybe its because i love building things and i like to create things with my school supplies when I'm board.

At the moment Courtney is sorting out a weapon for Lizzie, Jay is sorting out a weapon for Blake and I'm sitting on the ground under a nice shady tree waiting my turn.

"Nerrissa look what i got!" i look up and Lizzie's racing towards me with a bow and a quiver full of arrows in her hands.

"Wow lizzie thats cool." i tell her. "Um... do you know how to shoot that thing?"

"Nope but Courtney said that she'll talk to one of the kids in the Apollo cabin and they'll teach me." Lizzie says smiling. "Oh by the way its your turn to go get a weapon."

I stand up and walk over to where Courtney is standing. Shes right next time a small shed behind cabin six; Athena.

"Hey Nerrissa. What kind of weapon do you prefer to use?" Courtney asks me.

"Um... I don't know. I've never been in battle before however i want something light and easy to carry around." I tell her.

"Ok let me see." Courtney shifts some things in the shed before bringing out a small red bag, and tipping out its contents into her hand. "Now i don't know for certain who your godly parent is however i have a faint idea..." Her voice fades out.

"What?" I ask. "Who do you think my father is?"

"Nerrissa don't freak okay?" i nod my head a little suspicious. " You've just been claimed. Your father is Hephaestus, god of blacksmiths and fire."

I am slightly taken aback by this news, "How?''

All Courtney does is point to something above my head. I look up to see a fiery hammer floating above my head.

* * *

 **Thank you all! Who do you think should be claimed next chapter Lizzie or Blake? Let me know with a review! Thanks**


	15. The tale of two rings

**Hey people, I'm back with another chapter! Thank you animaljam for helping me out with who Lizzie's goodly parent should be. And for all you lovely readers out there you will finally get to know who Lizzie's godly parent is! Yay! Hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you all once more!**

* * *

I breathe out mesmerised by the fiery hammer above my head. Courtney and i stand there frozen until the sign has long since faded. Then i break the silence. "So about my weapon. What do you have in mind?" i ask.

Courtney looks at me, "Well because your in cabin 9 you'll make your own weapons but from what Lizzie told me you guys will probably be going on a quest soon so you wont have time to make your self a weapon" She hold out two bronze rings with crossed hammers on them, "These are celestial bronze daggers that transform in to rings when your not using them. I don't know how they're activated because they haven't been used since World World II, these were a gift from your father to a young girl named Amber, a sister of yours."

"Wow" I breathe, "They're amazing, How did they come to be in here?"

"I've only heard the story once but i guess i could tell you?" Courtney slyly told me.

"Yes please!"

She laughed at my eagerness to find out what happened. "Okay, Amber was Nine when she was brought to camp, Hephaestus brought her himself, her mother died in a house fire whereas she had survived, Her father asked Chiron to raise her as if she was his own daughter."

I interrupted, "Why didn't Hephaestus raise her himself?"

"Just listen Nerrissa" she said patiently. "you see the gods are not allowed to intervene in their children's lives and Hephaestus had already broken that rule by bringing Amber to camp. Chiron agreed to raise and train Amber like she was his own child. Before Hephaestus left he gave his daughter these rings telling her that she will know how to unlock them when the time comes.

Many people say that the rings are only unlocked by fire since amber was a fie user, other people say that the rings can sense when there owner is in danger and will activate on its own, and others say that there is a code word that got lost when she died."

"Are most children of Hephaestus fire users?" I ask.

"No fire users are very rare. At the moment Leo Valdez is the only fire user that we know of."

"Annabeth mentioned that Leo has been missing since the War with the giants, you dont believe that he may be dead?" I ask

She thinks over what i've said, "No i don't believe that he's dead, he'd Just missing the whole camp is trying to find ways to locate where he is. Nico Di Angelo is a son of Hades, he when down to the Underworld to try and find Leo's spirit, but it wasn't there. So the 7 believe that he some how managed to take the physician cure..."

"Im sorry, the what cure?" I ask

"The physician cure, it has the ability to bring one back from the dead." she answered.

"Oh okay."

"Beacause of the hope that the 7 have the whole camp believe that he can live. One of your brothers, Harley is currently working on a beacon to Leo home. However we are always on our toes incase we get a message from Leo or the gods telling us where we can find them."

"Im sorry, them?" I ask.

"Yes, Leo and his pet dragon Festus." Courtney looks at me like i've suddenly sprouted wings or horns.

In the distance a horn was blown, I looked at Courtney. She promptly stood up, "Thats the conch shell signalling dinner. Lets go get Lizzie and then we will meet up with Blake and Jay as we walk down to dinner."

I nod my head in return. And we head off in the direction of the dining pavilion.

* * *

Blake, Lizzie and I are sitting with Courtney and Jay when Chiron calls us up front so we can be properly introduced.

"Now campers before we can have any s'mores or campfire songs tonight i would like to properly introduce three new campers," Blake Lizzie and i are pushed out of our seats by our newly made friends. "This is Nerrissa March daughter of Hephaestus, Cabin 9 i expect you all to make her feel welcomed okay. "

A hispanic looking girl stands up and welcomes me to cabin 9 and assures Chiron that i will be taken very good care of in cabin 9. Once the activities director is satisfied, I'm sent back to my seat and he moves on.

"This is Elizabeth Hocking, she is undetermined however i expect everyone to treat her kindly." He says to looking over to where a bunch of mean looking kids are sitting.

"Hi everyone!' Lizzie says, "Please call me Lizzie, I hate being called Elizabeth. I just feel like I'm either in trouble or I'm old, so please call me Lizzie. Thank you!" I smile at my best friend.

All the sudden light appears over Lizzie's head, kind of what happened with me except instead of a flaming hammer Lizzie has a glowing white sceptre. Everyone gasps except Lizzie, Blake and I.

Lizzie has a look of confusion on her face, Blake is staring at the glowing symbol and I'm asking Courtney what god that is.

I eventually got the answer however it wasn't from Courtney.

"All hail Lizzie Hocking, daughter of Tyche, goddess of luck and good fortune." Chiron announces to the camp

* * *

 **Thanks all! What do you think of Nerrissa's new weapon and it's story? (Btw a Friend gave me the idea for the weapon so all credit goes to her.) Blake will be claimed next chapter, so until then people! Bye!**


	16. Why can't I be a daughter of Aphrodite?

**Hey guys sorry I've haven't updated in two weeks I've had some writers block, but not to worry I've rewritten my plan so I shouldn't get stuck anymore. Yay! Anyway I hope you like it. :)**

 **Disclamer: I ain't Rick Riordan!**

* * *

It's not fair Nerrissa." Blake started to tell me as we walked back to our cabins, with him staying in the Hermes Cabin and me in the Hephaestus cabin we were right next to each other. "I mean you know who your dad is and Lizzie now knows who her mom is however I don't know who my parent is. I mean my mortal parent died from an accident when i was 3 months old. i don't even remember."

"Blake i'm sure you'll find out your godly parent tomorrow." I said trying to comfort him.

"I have rotten luck. Everything good that has ever happened in my life has either left me or been destroyed and ruined" He sulked.

"Don't talk like that!" i scaled him. "What about Maya? What about me? What about the first time we met?" I asked

"Maya's dead Nerrissa! We will never see her again. And you... I've... " He takes a shaky breath.

I place a had gently on his shoulder. "What about me?"

"Nerrissa I've had a major crush on you since that music class in seventh grade. " Blake blurted out.

I was taken aback. "What? But you asked out Maya!" I said (Well more like yelled at him but oh well).

"Is that what she told you?" he asked shocked, "Maya asked me out. I only said yes because it meant that i could come over anytime i wanted to see you but have the excuse that i was visiting maya."

"Blake!' i screamed, "You dated my sister for almost two years just because she reminded you of me, you never loved her back?!"

'Nerrissa Please let me explain!"

"NO! You've said plenty Blake Smith!" i say before walking into my cabin. Shutting the door in his face.

I turn around and i'm greeted by shocked faces of my siblings who must have been listening at the door. I walk past them all with out saying a word, they must have understood the look on my face and the tears rolling down my face because they left me alone and didn't talk about what happened between there newest sister and one of her friends who just admitted that he has a major crush on her.

* * *

I lay awake in my bed, I don't know who else is awake in my cabin since we all have privet bunks but I'm pretty sure that the argument between Blake and I are all that they are talking about. They must have forgotten about Hera being gone but then again nobody at this camp seems to care about the queen of the gods.

Memories of Maya and I flash through my mind. I can't help but think about what she would have done if she was in my place. She probably would be doing something much smarter then what I'm doing. She'll be training or at home defending our parents and our little sister Chloe whereas I'm here arguing with the guy who I've had a crush on for ages and thinking about how cruel life is.

I should be a daughter of Aphrodite at least then I'll understand why love is so hard, but no I'm a daughter of Hephaestus, the only thing that makes sense is my fire immunity. I'm not a engineer or a blacksmith I'm just a girl. A girl who doesn't understand life anymore.

You are probably thinking that I'm insane with all the thoughts running through my mind but if you where here in my shoes you would be Thinking the exactly same thing. How many people out there in the world would rather be at a summer camp for Greek demigods and are being hunted by monsters or evil gods or something that mortals brain couldn't process or understand.

Eventually all these negative thought come to an end and the dreams take over.

* * *

" _Nerrissa!" A feminine voice calls from the black void. "I'm becoming weaker with every minute. My husband is still very angry at me for my intervention with the prophecy of 7 he still blames me for Gaia and her giants awakening."_

 _"But... weren't you the one who kidnapped both Percy Jackson and Jason Grace causing the prophecy to start?" I ask._

 _"Yes but that was because the giants were starting to raise and I need the camps to get along" she started to say_

 _"... but they fought" I pointed out_

 _"Sadly my plan backfired but I gave the heroes the most amount of help on their quest to save Olympus." The queen of the gods told us._

 _"Maybe, but do you understand how much you are disliked here at camp?" I ask her. " also why can't I see you?"_

 _"Yes I know that camp half-blood dislikes me greatly for making the exchange between the camp leaders, and I know that young Annabeth Chase despises me for everything I have ever done to her and the son of Poseidon" she pauses, " and you can't see me because I'm too week to make a video dream message so I'm stuck with audio dream messages."_

 _I look around me hoping to see light or some source of living things but all there is, is darkness._

 _"Um... Hera I don't mean to be rude or anything but why did you kill my sister?"_

 _"Ahhh... Maya... I'm sorry of the loss of your twin Nerrissa but it was nessassary. You see if Maya hadn't died you would all be living your lives like before In Texas, but because Maya died and there was the hellhound that I sent your mother had no choice anymore but tell you the truth. And I need you to know who you are in order for you to save me."_

 _"And what makes you think that I will come rushing to your side to help?" I ask._

 _"You'll come save me because i'm the only one you can give you back you sister." Hera said 'now I must go you are starting to wake up. Remember Nerrissa, I can give you back Maya and don't you want to have your darling sister back?"_

Hera's voice faded and I woke with a jolt.

* * *

 **I know I said that Blake would be claimed this chapter but he is going to be claimed next chapter. So let me know what you think with a review and thanks for reading guys it means a lot.**


	17. The son Poseidon

**Hey people! I'm back with another chapter.**

 **Disclamer: we should all know this by now, but I am not Rick Riordan.**

* * *

*Nock, Nock!* "Nerrissa! Annabeth has called for a meeting and would like you to come so that they can discuss your quest." I hear my new sister Nyssa called out.

I roll out of my bed and get changed into fresh clothes. Someone must have come in to my room last night after I fell asleep because there was a nicely folded camp t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts on the small table on the other side of the room.

In less then 5 minutes I was ready for the day. Turns out Nyssa was waiting for me outside on our cabins porch. As soon as I walked out the front door she looked up at me. "Oh good your ready! I was afraid there for a minute that you would be like one of the Aphrodite girls and take forever !"

"Well you don't have to worry about anything." I tell her as we start walking, "I don't ware makeup or anything like that, I don't really do my hair most days. I tend to just put it in a loose ponytail."

"Well that's how most of us girls in Cabin 9 live."

* * *

"Oh good Nerrissa's here" I hear the daughter of Athena say as I walk into the rec room of the big house. "Now we can discuss the quest to save Hera."

"Great because I got another dream last night and Hera really wants me to hurry up." I tell the group while I take a seat between Lizzie and the pretty brown haired girl with kaleidoscope eyes, I think her name is Piper.

Annabeth looks up at me "Please tell us about the dream Nerrissa."

"Well..." I start to describe my dream to the group of demigods who all have looks of mixed emotions on there faces but the most common emotion is hatred for the queen of the gods.

"Maya died didn't she?" Piper asked gently, I nodded my head

"You can't get your sister back." I jumped and turned around to see a boy dressed in all black leaning on the wall behind me in the shadow of one of the book cases in the room. "My sister Bianca died when I was 10 and for the year after her death I was so focused on bringing her back and I refused to accept that she was dead so that every time I tried to bring her back I failed eventually Bianca visited me when I was summoning some ghosts and she told me that I had to move on she died saving the lives of the others on that quest. Even though Hera said she can bring your sister back don't believe her, let go of your ghosts because they are what hold you back." I look back at the rest of the group and I notice that Percy and a girl that wasn't here yesterday had looks of sadness on their faces, they must have been on the quest with Bianca when she died.

Percy raised his hand like we were at school, "Yes Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked

"What if Maya didn't die?" Percy said looking at his girlfriend.

"Um... sorry what?" Jason said taken aback. "Percy if someone dies then they are dead."

"No, What I mean is what if what happened to my mother happened to Maya. I spent almost my whole first quest thinking that mom was dead to find out by Ares no less that she was abducted in order to control me, I'm thinking that maybe Hera has done the same thing to you."

Annabeth nodded her head, "That makes sense."

"But what about Maya's body, they buried her body. If thats true that she was abducted then how will I explain this to my family? It's not like I can call them up and go, "Hi! It's Nerrissa sorry I ran away but I'm at a camp in New York for demigods and I've just been told that my twin sister Maya is not dead she's just been kidnapped by a crazy Greek goddess who Is chained up in the underworld by her husband Zeus." I look around the room.

"Oh my gods" Jason laughs along side with Percy "Wow thats awesome! Percy Have you ever pulled something like that on your mom?"

"No however i should, Ow...!" Percy said until Annabeth smacked up side the head.

"No you should not do that on your mom, You have gave your mother enough heart attacks for more then one life time already Percy don't scare her anymore." The daughter of Athena informs him.

"Oh... right"

"Um sorry to interrupt this but we have more important matters to discus, like who's going on this quest." Reyna points out.

Annabeth straightens up, "Thank you Reyna, yes we know that Nerrissa and Lizzie will be going on the quest however Blake has not been claimed and we usually don't allow undetermined demigods to go on a quest but because Hera has been sending you dreams..." Annabeth's voice fades.

I look towards Blake and sure enough he has a glowing sign above his head however this time its a glowing green trident. Percy stands up across from me and walks towards Blake. "Welcome to the family brother."

"What?" Blake says vaguely.

"You've been claimed. Your a son of Poseidon, god of the sea, earthquakes and master of horses.

* * *

 **And there you go people. Blake had been claimed. Hope you enjoyed!**


	18. How many days do we have?

**hey people! I back with another chapter!**

 **Disclamer: I am not a guy therefore i am not RR**

* * *

"Now that we know your father Blake we can officially allow you to go on this quest." Annabeth tells him.

"Great now, i would like to save Hera as soon as possible in order to get her out of my head." Blake asks."When can we leave?"

"Well that is dependent on when the leader of this quest ready to leave." Annabeth turned to me. "Nerrissa when would you like to leave to save her majesty the Queen in need of saving" she said sarcastically.

"Well i believe that we should leave as soon as possible. When would that be?" I announce.

Percy speaks up, "We can arrange for Argus to drive you to the city after lunch but once you reach you are on your own."

"Wait Argus? As in the guy Hera created with eyes all over his body?" Lizzie asks.

I'm sorry to admit that I actually jumped when she spoke because i had totally for gotten that she was here with me. Usually she is so loud that i always know where she is but today she is acting strange and i don't know if I'm the only one who notices it.

"Yes Lizzie Argus was created by Hera..." Annabeth starts explaining to Lizzie everything about Argus. While she talks I am trying to catch Blake's eye however every time he looks at me and realises that I'm looking at him he quickly looks away sadly as if he's still stuck on yesterday when we had our argument. Finally i realise that Blake was avoiding me because he doesn't want me to see how much i really hurt him with what i had said.

"Nerrissa do you reckon that you will be ready and prepared to head out this afternoon or would you like to wait a few more days so you, Lizzie and Blake can train?" Annabeth brought me back to reality.

A little voice in my head tells me that i should stay for a few more days but then another little voice tells me that we need to leave as soon as possible if we are to save Hera by the evening of July 31st. I don't know what voice i should listen to. I don't know how long it would take to get to the place where Hera is being kept.

I ask a question that has been bothering me for ages now. "Where exactly is Hera?"

"That is a very good question Nerrissa and we believe that we may know where she is. Based on what you three have told us about your dreams and visions of Hera, we believe that she is hanging above Tartarus." As Annabeth said that last part an ere cold settled upon the room.

Finally Jason broke the silence. "Tartarus is the pit of darkness, its were monsters are reborn. Sending three untrained demigods to even just the edge of that place is something we would never want to do. However Hera believes that you will not be tempted by the voices down there. So we will do our best to prepare you for your quest."

"How many days do we have until our deadline?" Blake asks

"Well today is the 11th so you have 20 days until the dead line." Piper tells us as she twists a feather in her hair.

I turn to Annabeth and Percy, "How many days do you think we will need to get down to the edge of Tartarus?"

Instead of Percy or Annabeth answering me Nico did. "Well the closest entrance to the. Underworld is the Door of Orpheus which is located in Central Park. Do any of you sing?"

We all look at each other and shake our heads.

"Well thats ok, That would loose you some time however you would be spending more time in the underworld, which for a son of Poseidon i don't recommend. My Dad hates Percy enough so finding out about you will not go over well." he clears his throat. "I would suggest using the LA entrance how ever it would take you more time. But i'll let you guys talk it over before you decide

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed today's chapter!**

 **Question time! Should Nerrissa, Lizzie and Blake stay at camp and train for a bit or should they go straight to the underworld to save Hera?**


	19. Your not leaving in that state of mind

**Hey People! I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in what feels like forever but no matter... i back and will hopefully (that's the key word here) update more frequently. But for now... on with the story!**

* * *

"I vote that we leave today and aim go to the LA entrance." I say to Lizzie and Blake as we walk into a empty room on the other side of the Big House.

"But Nerrissa we need training." Blake points out.

"Training will help but the real world is where the monsters are, there we get to see how good we are." Lizzie says to us.

I sit down on the floor and lean up against the wall. "We need to agree on a decision, and we need to do it fast."

"We need to train." Blake sternly says.

We can train as we go, but we need to leave now." I protest. "Lizzie how many heroes got to camp and went straight back out into the world with out training?"

"We'll Leo, Jason and Piper got to camp and left the next day went on a quest to save Hera but Jason had already been on many quests back at Camp Jupiter, he just had amnesia at the time." Lizzie says matter of factly.

"See Blake," I start, "They survived and saved Hera easily. We just have to follow in their foot steps. Can't be too hard."

"What about Percy? With me being a child of Poseidon, how does that affect us?" Blake asks.

"I don't know!" I scream. "What do you want me to say!? You don't talk to me all morning and when you finally open that big mouth of yours, you argue with me. I'm sorry if what i said last night hurt you but i need some one who i can rely on during this quest and if your going to keep acting like this then you are not welcomed to come!" I break down crying.

"Fine." I hear him say softly, "Good luck on your quest then." the door closes and the sound of his foot prints disappear.

The room is deathly quiet. Lizzie stares at me with her eyes wide as the tears come streaming down my face. I don't know why i feel like my heart has been torn to pieces, or why i even care about whether or not he's on the quest with me. Its probably best that he stays here, out of danger, he can then train and get to know his new brother better while Lizzie and i are out there saving Hera from hanging to death.

The door creaks open and i see Piper and Annabeth quietly walk in and sit across from me.

I don't say anything, much less look at them.

Piper is the first to talk. "Blake told us what happened." Silence. "What are you going to do about it? I know that losing some one you love is hard but you need to move on especially when you need to make a big decision."

"Nerrissa." Annabeth goes to start.

"We are leaving today. That has been decided and i have never loved Blake so stop acting like i have." I snap.

"If you are going to be acting like that you will not be leaving today." Annabeth told me sternly.

"But..." I complain

"The answers is no, plus if Blake isn't going on the quest with you and Lizzie you need to find a third quest member before you can go." The daughter of Athena said calmly.

"Why don't you come with us then?" I ask.

"Sorry but I'm taking a break from saving the world. However, I do know someone who has been waiting on a quest, if you don't mind her coming along." Annabeth said.

* * *

 **Who's been waiting on a quest? Let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **Also if you would like to be added into the story or have a character you have created added into the story just PM me and give me a brief description of your character and what role you would like in the story. (I'm just putting this out there)**


	20. The Daughter of Ares

**Hey guys! I am now on school holidays! So what does that mean? More chapter, faster! Anyways I can't believe this is chapter 20! And I would like to thank you all for your reviews and idea's they really inspire and help me a lot. So enjoy!**

 **Disclamer: I am not Rick Riordan... nor am I a guy.**

* * *

"Meet Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, God of War." Annabeth says when we get back to the rec-room and are greeted by a big girl with long stringy brown hair and a look on her face that can kill if necessary. "Clarisse is a trained Demigod and has been here almost as long as i have she had also been on many dangerous Quests. It would be wise to bring her along on the quest since you are leaving with out any training. However even though you are quest leader Nerrissa, i would suggest that you listen to whatever Clarisse and if she is giving you tips for battle or anything along those line you follow her instructions and apply them quickly as they will be the difference of life and death in a battle."

I take deep breath, "So Clarisse why do you want to come on this quest with us?"

She looks at me and rolls her eyes. "I'm coming with you newbies so that you don't get pulverised by monsters and i need to have a talk with someone down in the underworld. But before you say anything i'm telling you right now that i'm coming on this quest weather you want me to or not.'

"Great," I say looking over towards Lizzie, "we got a third quest member."

"I'll see your girls tomorrow morning ready to leave by Thalia's pine." Clarisse says before walking out of the room leaving us with the daughter of Athena.

"I suggest you girls get some training in this afternoon before dinner. You'll need it." Annabeth said before walking out of the Big House.

I turn to lizzie "So whats first?" I ask.

"We learn how to uses our weapons" She says while walking out the door dragging me along behind her.

* * *

When Lizzie finally lets go of me we are at the archery ranges and there's a few kids practicing out in the field who lizzie goes and interrupts.

"Hi, Hello, I'm Lizzie and this is Nerrissa. We are the new girls, any who, i was wondering if your could please teach us, well mainly me how to shoot. You see when Courtney was trying out weapon for us and i loved the bow and arrows that she showed me, she said that she would get an archer from the Apollo cabin to teach me how to use it. But it seems like she hasn't done it yet." she takes a breath before continuing at rapid speed. "So could one of you please teach me how to use it and another person show Nerrissa how to unlock her really cool rings? Thank you! Your all amazing."

A young girl about my age with bright greek hair finally speaks up after a long and awkward silence. "The name's Kayla. I'm a daughter of Apollo and this is Holly and Laurel they're daughters of Nike. I'll instruct you with Archery and the twins will take your friend to the forges to talk to someone from cabin 9. Okay?"

Lizzie smiles at me before responding to Kayla. "Yep thats fine. Thanks Kayla!"

The two girls, Holly and Laurel link there arms through mine and lead me along to a new part of camp.

* * *

"So Nerrissa, right?" One of the two asks.

"Yes thats right." I respond

"Are you a competitive person? Because if you are you'll want to watch out and not be to disappointed if one of us wins everything. Our mother is Nike, goddess of Victory so its kind of in our blood to win everything even if its just a race through the wood. We are always striving to be the best for every thing. Arn't we Holly?" Laurel said matter-of-factly.

"Yep" Holly replied

I give the girls a smile. "Well them I'm glade that I'm not competitive when it comes to most things."

They laugh and return the smile as we continue our walk to the forges, them talking about which sports team is better and me giving my impute on the few teams that i did know.

* * *

 **Ok I'm sorry if this chapter seemed a little rushed and disjointed. But let me know what you think anyways. Thanks :)**

 **And before we go I would like to give a shoutout to Awolf24 for their idea to have Clarisse go on the quest.**

 **Thanks guy, until next time...bye :)**


	21. Welcome to Bunker Nine!

**And I'm back with another chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclamer: I don't own PJ or HoO**

* * *

"Well here we are... the camp forges." Holly announces as we walk through the doors.

"We are going to have to leave you here Narrissa, it was nice getting to know you." Laurel says just before they turn around and head in the direction that we came in.

'Great' I think 'Now what?'

My question is answered when Nyssa walks over to me with a flaming torch.

"Come on Nerrissa lets find out how to activate your rings." my sister says to me before walking out the door.

I quickly follow her. "Hey...Um... Nyssa... where are we going?"

"To the woods" is the short response i get.

"Um... Why? How are the woods going to help me figure out my rings?" I ask

Nyssa looks at me with a smile on her face. "Well considering the history of the rings we need to go back to that time..."

"What!" i inter up "We're time traveling!" I say excitedly

She laughs, "No, although that would be cool, we aren't going back in time. Instead we are going to do some research in Bunker Nine."

"I'm sorry what?" I say.

"Bunker Nine" Nyssa repeats, "A cavern within the one of the cliffs through the woods. Bunker Nine was built in the early 1800's and it was used mainly in 1864 during the Civil War."

"Wait the American Civil War?" i ask, "Like the bloodiest war in the history on America?"

"Yep" My escort replies "the two conflicts, mortal and demigod, mirrored each other. They tend to do that in Western History. Any civil war or revolution from the fall of Rome onwards, marks the time when demigods fought each other however the American Civil War was the worst in all of history, worse then the two world wars."

I'm mind blown, "Wow." is all that i can say.

"Yeah," Nyssa says, "Even back then this Valley was Camp Half-Blood. There was a major battle in these exact woods and many heroes were lost on both sides.

"Who was fighting?" I ask.

"Oh it was the Greeks versus the Romans. Anyways during the war against Gaia we came really close to another Civil war thanks to an idiot by the name of Octavian. Well here we are."

Nyssa stops suddenly at the bace of a limestone cliff and placed the torch against the wall causing the flame to splutter out. My sister didn't seem to happy with that result. She started to talk harshly to the cliff in rapid Spanish.

"Um... Nyssa what's meant to happen?" I ask.

"Well the cliff is meant to light up in flames and out line the shape of a massive door. We haven't tried to open Bunker Nine since Leo left for his quest, but i was hoping that it would work. You see Leo was a fire user and all he did was place his hand on the wall and will his hand to burst into flames and the whole cliff would light up and the bunker would open. I was hoping that any fire would do in order to open it but apparently not." Nyssa says to me sadly while studding the cliff wall and the burned out torch.

Curiously i look down at my feeble hands and stretch out my fingers. they start to tingle and suddenly there are tiny orange flames dancing on the palm of my hand. Excitedly i extinguish my hand, walk up to the cliff and place it against the limestone. Nyssa looks at me strangely and her eyes widen as she watches my hand light on fire and soon the whole wall until the out line of a door is visible. I back up and silently the door swings open revealing a huge cavern about the size of an aeroplane hangar. It was filled with an endless supply of worktables, storage cages, garage sized doors and staircases that lead up to the catwalk which held many different tools and machines. And even though the lights were turned on I lit my finger to produce some fire in order to light some newer torches up for us to use to light up the place more.

"Wow Nerrissa... Your a fire user!" Nyssa exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, I know" I tell her.

* * *

 **So I will update in the next few days but until then please let me know what you think about this chapter and what you think going to happen next. Bye! :)**


	22. Rings of Fire!

**Hey guys! Before we get things started I just want to say Merry Christmas! (Happy hanukkah and what ever else you people like to celebrate!) I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclamer: For the last time!... I don't own PJ or HoO.**

* * *

Nyssa stares at me.

"Hey sis?" i ask "Can we please move on? It would be nice if we could figure out how to unlock my rings before my quest."

Nyssa quickly replaces her shocked face with a neutral look that i can tell is the "I'm working don't bother me" face. "Right." she says while walking into the bunker with me closely behind. "If this was built for the Civil War then why would info on my rings be here? Courtney told me that they were given to a daughter of Hephaestus, Amber, before World War 2 which was almost a hundred years after the civil war."

Nyssa looks at me. "Your right World War 2 was ages after the civil war but we still find blue prints for weapons and ships and other really important stuff that we don't know what there used for just yet. My thinking is that maybe there is a list of weapons that Hephaestus and his children have created and there blue prints. The blue prints will help us understand the weapon and hopefully they will give us the key to unlocking the rings."

i look at her and give her a hopeful smile before i walk over to a table thats buried in old papers that look like they haven't been touched since the day they were written. I look at Nyssa and see she's looking at a wall filled with blue prints for a range of different items. So i decide to search through the piles of papers sitting in front of me.

As i'm looking through the papers i start to realise that some of the files are new then others by a whole lot. There not just by a few years or incredibly new, they seem to have been placed here within the last 80-60 years ago and if my math is correct that is right around the time of WWII.

Excitedly i gather all the newer files on weapons and move to the desk a few feet away. As i look through them i put them into categories according to weapon type.

I found some really cool stuff like the magical silver cross-bow that with the right word in greek it can transform into any weapon that the holder needs, and the arrows are enchanted to appear back to the quiver after the target has been defeated or when the user has run out of arrows. I personally think that it would make a great weapon for Lizzie. (I'll need to talk to Nyssa about it after our quest.)

I also found a hair clip that was shaped like a crescent moon that turns into a silver bow. Apparently this was lost in Hephaestus' junk yard quite a while ago. There was a sword that was half clestal bronze and the other half was just regular bronze. This weapon could kill both monsters and humans. It was deadly but cool.

After hours of reading i finally stumbled across it. The pictures all showed the rings that i was currently wearing. Funny enough some of this file was written in greek so the file looked something like this;

 **Name of Weapon:** ** _Δαχτυλίδια της Φωτιάς_**

 **Weapons master:** ** _Η Κόρη της Φωτιάς_**

 **Weapon use: Only a daughter of Hephaestus with Pyrokinesis**

 **may poses and use the** ** _Δαχτυλίδια της Φωτιάς_** **.**

 **The Rings will transform into celestial bronze daggers in a**

 **blazing flame. There is no standardised password or way to**

 **unlock the rings, the current holder of the weapon must**

 **discover that for themselves.**

 **Masters of the** ** _Δαχτυλίδια της Φωτιάς_** **:**

 **Amber mayfield**

 **Nerrissa March**

I'm really surprised that i can read the greek without ever talking lessons first, (If you don't read Greek _Δαχτυλίδια της Φωτιάς_ means _Rings of Fire_ and _Η Κόρη της Φωτιάς_ means _Daughter of Fire_ ) but I guess being the daughter of a Greek god something's just come naturally.

I am about to call for Nyssa and let her know that I have found some info on the rings even though it may not help our case when I am engulfed in a Fiery column.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? What has happened to Nerrissa is the rings or is it something completely different? Let me know with a review! Happy Holidays!**


	23. Oh Hey Dad

**Hey guys i'm back with another chapter. I would also like to anounce that because I have had a few people P.M me about Nerrissa's rings so I have decided to write a story regarding Amber Mayfield's life in WWII and the rings. It's called 'A Tale of Two Rings' so please go check it out and let me know what you think and if you like it. Thanks!**

 **Disclamer: I don't own PJ or HoO even though I really want to.**

* * *

For a few minutes all I see is a combination of red, yellow and orange. Then it all disappears and I'm standing in a giant workshop with a forge against the wall come to me. Not the forge at camp nor Bunker Nine it completely different for one everything is huge like it was build for a giant. I look around and realise that I'm standing on a giant table and there's an ugly giant staring at me.

"Holy Hera" I scream and the giant rolls his eyes at me.

"I believe that its Holy Hephaestus. Hera's my mother." he says to me in a rough voice.

I blink a few times to take in what he's said. "Dad?" i ask.

He looks at me. "Yes Nerrissa, i'm your father, but we have things to discuss. I see you have found the rings." he says gesturing to my hands.

"Yeah" I answer him

"Good your going to learn how to use them." he tells me.

"Hold on, before you teach me anything i need answers. First, you finally show up, after 16 years. I congratulate your parenting skills." I say

"The gods aren't allowed to interfere in there children's lives." is his excuse.

"Secondly, When Maya dies you don't even bother to show up, yet when i can't figure out how to unlock a weapon you show up. Do you even care for us?" I reprimand him

My father shifts uncomfortably, "Yes of course i care for you and i did come to see you after what happened to your sister but you were asleep when i visited the hospital and there were so many time i wanted to tell you that Maya's not dead since then."

My mouth hangs open. ' _Maya's not dead? How?'_ I quickly regain my though process and ask another question. "Why me? Why have the fates give me the rings?" I ask

"Well..." His voice fades out and i see his hands go strait for the table and pick of random scrap pieces witch he uses to start building things. I roll my eyes and point out that he's not very good at talking to people.

"I apologise child. I'm not good with children," He lets me know. "Or people. Well actually I'm not good with any organic life form." Hephaestus confesses. "I find that machines are much easier to work with."

"Geese," I say "Thanks"

"Your welcome." He says before frowning and looking down at me, "That was sarcasm, wasn't it? I can't tell, machines don't usually have sarcasm." He informs me.

"Okay... can you just answer my question please and i'll stop talking." i say.

He sighs and begins, "You remind me a of Amber..."

"Oh yeah I've heard of her she's the girl who had these rings before me." i interrupt him.

He looks at me and continues with his explanation. "However i've got to remember that you are your own person. You see when i made these rings i made them so only daughters of mine who had pyrokinesis could use them. However you girl are the only one since Amber. In this day and age its rare for a child of mine to have pyrokinesis just like its rare for a child of Aphrodite to have charmspeek. However its alway been extremely rare for females to poses that power."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Now normally I would have the hero who poses's them figure out how to use them on their own but you child are a special case, because you are going on a quest tomorrow morning I'm going to show you how to unlock your weapon." My Father says to me.

"Wow thanks, thats really thoughtful of you." I tell him and he smiles at me.

The next few moments are silent as i watch Hephaestus clear the table that I'm on and place down a black sheet that i'm pretty sure is fire proof. After he is situated we get started with the lesson.

I must say i'm not quite sure what to expect. Hephaestus doesn't strike me as a teacher sort of person and everything that i learned back in middle school about him is really different. I was told that the god of blacksmiths was quite and kept to himself most of the time however to me he seems really jittery and frightened like he has disobeyed Zeus or something like that.

My father clears his throat and i look up at him. "Now Nerrissa I need you to light your hands on fire."

"Okay" I say as i listen to my instructions. Once my hands are engulfed in flames i look to him.

"Now i want you to touch the emblems with a finger."

As i do just that the ring glows a fiery orange colour and two daggers made of celestial bronze suddenly appear from the flames surrounding my hands.

"wow" i breathe "Thanks dad"

"Your welcome. Now we must get you back to Bunker Nine before your sister realises that you are gone and Zeus realises that you are here." he says quickly.

"Wait," I say "You mean to tell me that I'm technically not allowed to be here!"

Hephaestus gives me a pained smile, "Well like i said, Zeus doesn't allow us to get involved in our children's lives as it can screw with fate but most of us gods tend to ignore him and warn, give small helpful tips or help our children when they are in need. You see we aren't always the parental type, but we do try." he tells me.

"We'll then in that case please send me back to camp." I say.

"Very well, remember Nerrissa, I am always looking out for you even if you can't see me." He says then he snaps his fingers and i erupt into flames. When it calms down I'm back in Bunker Nine and everything looks like it hasn't changed or moved except a piece of paper sitting on the book i was reading before i was whisked away. I pick it up and read the note from my father.

 _ **Dear Nerrissa,**_

 _ **While we were talking i mentioned that Maya wasn't dead and that it true. She is being held hostage in the underworld by Hera. The only way you will get her backing is when you save her from her chains, but i must warn you the journey will be difficult Zeus does not want her escaping her punishment that easily. Be careful.**_

 _ **From Hephaestus.**_

 _ **P.S. Please do not speak of our meeting to anyone.**_

I put the note in my pocket and go tell Nyssa that we should go get ready for dinner.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? Let me know with a review and don't forget to go check out 'A Tale of Two Rings'. Thanks y'all. :)**


	24. Today is the day

**Hey people! I'm back with another chapter! Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I love you all and I thank you for reading this. You are all amazing!**

* * *

Today's the day. I'm finally going on the quest. I'm currently standing with Clarisse La Rue the daughter of Ares who volunteered for this quest waiting for our third quest member Lizzie Hocking, I swear that she's actually a daughter of Aphrodite. Like seriously she's already 15 minuets late from the time we said we were going to meet at Thalia's pine tree. While we wait for Lizzie i try to get to know Clarisse a little bit better.

"So Clarisse, how long have you been here? I ask trying to brake the silence.

"Quite a while, I've been here almost as long as Annabeth." Was the answer i received.

"I know this camp just when through a war but how many wars have camp half-blood been in?" I ask her.

"Kid this camp has seen many wars I've been in to and I'm pretty sure there are more to come. Look almost every war that has ever happened has been because of some monster wanting to take over the world in greek mythology. Each war is alway devastating and we loose some very good warriors every time." Clarisse says while looking towards the horizon.

I finally realise why she might be coming on the quest. "Hey Clarisse is it possible that the reason your coming on this quest is to talk to someone you lost during one of the wars down in the underworld?" I softly ask her.

"That and to protect you newbies." She told me.

"May I ask who your hoping to see?" I ask.

She sighs "your not going to stop asking until I tell you are you."

"Well" I start, "normally that's Lizzie's thing, but I am curious." I admit.

"Fine, her name is Silena Beauregard, she died during the titan war. She pretended to be me, and died trying to fight a Drakon. I just want to make sure that she is okay in the underworld and that she's found her boyfriend Charles Beckendorf." Clarisse tells me softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Clarisse." I say.

* * *

She straitens up and looks at the small figure in the distance running towards us.

"Hey Partners! Are we all ready to go save the world?" Lizzie ask excitedly.

"Yeah, sure." i say less enthusiastically.

She sticks her tongue out at me before turning to annoy Clarisse who just rolls her eyes at Lizzie before picking up her bag and stalking down the hill to the cab. I quickly follow suit, leaving Lizzie dancing around in circles by her self.

Clarisse and i make it down to the cab before she notices equalling in her grabbing her backpack and skipping down the hill while falling multiple times though out her journey to the cab. I honestly didn't know what was funnier, Lizzie squeals or the look on Clarisse's face.

 _'This is definitely going to be an interesting quest.'_ I think before hoping into the back of the cab.

* * *

 **So that's it for today but I will be back with another chapter soon. Bye!**


	25. Help! They're driving me insane!

**Hey guys! I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry for not updating in ages but I do thank all if you who have stuck with me even though I tend to write like a chapter a day for like 3-6 days and then not update for almost a month. If your wondering what I have been up to have joined 2 bands, I have started to play violin again, as well as join almost all the music clubs at my school as well as become junior Secondary vice captain. Also school just went back so I'm still figuring out a schedule. Wow I didn't realise I did so much! Lol :) anyways hope you injoy this chapter even though it's just a filler.**

The car ride to Penn station was extraordinary nerve racking as i sat in between Clarisse and Lizzie. Thanks to sitting between them and listening to them argue the whole time, i finally realised how much i miss Blake. I haven't seen him since our argument and I'm starting to regret yelling at him for him just saying and telling us what he believed was the write chose for us and maybe he was right.

Clarisse has been yelling at Lizzie the entire time for being stupid and childish, "Were in the real world now, and in the real world there are monster's, gods, evil spirits and crazy mortals who all will want to kill you at one point in time, so stop acting like a 5 year old and grow up!" i heard during our argument while.

I also heard this from Lizzie, "How Rude! I'm not childish, I just so happen to be a bubbly person and I for one never want to turn into someone like you!"

By the end of the trip I was really regretting letting Blake go, luckily the car ride was only about 30mins. Unluckily we are no where near the end of our quest.

Anyways we are on the train headed to Texas at the moment. Chiron suggested that we should go see our families and let them know that we are okay, so we are going to make a quick few minuet stop by before catching a train to California where some people called Frank and Hazel are supposed to pick us up and drive us the the Hollywood sign.

I must say my two companions are very quite and its really awkward. None of us brought anything to do on the train, witch i now realise is stupid because we all have ADHD and can't sit sill. To prove my point, Lizzie is walking up and down our train car and Clarisse is sharpening a knife (I. just hope the mortals can't see it.) and i'm playing with some things i found in my pocket.

I must look either tired or board because clarisse throws a rolled up blanket at my face.

"What am i supposed to do with this?" I ask her.

She rolls her eyes at me like I'm an idiot, "That is a blanket. You cover yourself in that and you lay down, rest your head on your backpack and you sleep." she slowly tells me like i'm a small child.

I do as i'm told and lay down, sure enough i'm sucked strait into the dreams, however this one isn't like one of my past dreams that Hera invades. This time its some one different

 **Thanks for reading! I know this was short but I promise I will update tomorrow with another chapter. Thanks y'all!**


	26. Why Blake, Why?

**Hey guys so I didn't update as quickly as I thought I would. But I did update in under a week which is good. Anyways here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own PJ or HoO.**

* * *

 _I'm back at camp._

 _However this time I'm not in the dream. I'm watching someone else. A small figure in the distance and i have so many questions._ Who is it? Why am i watching this? How do i zoom in? And what in Hades name is going on?

 _I decide that the best thing to do is try to either will myself to zoom or look closer. Suddenly the figure from the distance is close up and i realise that it is Blake!_

 _'What on earth is he doing?' I think and i get my answer when i hear him call out Chiron's name._

 _"Chiron, Um... I'm sorry to intrude but i was wondering if you knew where Nerrissa and Lizzie would be i need to talk to them." I hear his say quickly as soon as he sees the centaur._

 _"I'm sorry my boy, but they just left on their quest about an hour ago."_

 _"Where are they going first... i thought i heard Nerrissa and Lizzie talk about going back to Texas to say hi to there families is that right? He asks._

 _"Yes, that is correct, and talking about that i was going to pull you aside and suggest that you do the same. If you would like tot go back to Texas for a few days then come back to do some training before school starts back up we can get you to the station as soon as possible." Chiron told Blake._

 _I see his sigh in relief, "Thanks Chiron that wold be amazing."_

 _"Don't worry my boy, maybe if your lucky Nerrissa and Lizzie will still be in Texas by the time that you arrive. Then you can talk to them about whatever you need to tell them. Now if you don't mind i must go organise you train ride for this afternoon." He said before trotting back into the Big House._

 _I watch as Blake runs back down the hill and toward the cabins, he races towards a long and low grey building, that is decorated with pieces of seashells and coral._

 _He throws open the door and starts to toss some clothes into a backpack that one of the Hermes kids must have stollen for him. He then starts to put his personal stuff that he brought from Texas in the backpack, i don't pay much attention because its mostly photos of his family and Maya, however the last photo is the one that catches my attention, one because its of me and two it was from when i was really young, like before I met him._

 _I don't know how he got ahold of that photo and I'm not quite sure how I feel about him carrying it around everywhere he goes. It's sweet and everything but it's a little unsettling as well._

 _"I'm sorry Nerrissa, for everything." I hear him say before stuffing the photo in his pocket and walking out of his cabin ready to go home._

* * *

I wake up with a jolt as the train comes to a stop. I see Clarisse grab her spear and Lizzie slot an arrow in her bow. I look around to get a sense of my surroundings, i realise that everyone is behind us and is hidden underneath the seats and the lights randomly flicker from time to time. My fellow quest members are facing the door at the other end of our car, they're both in a fighting stance with a cold look on both of their faces. I follow Clarisse's gaze i see an un-human figure coming closer to us, i move to position my self next to Lizzie and wait in anticipation for the monster to come

* * *

 **Well you guys wanted to know what's happening with Blake while all of this is going on. I'm happy to say that scenarios like this will happen frequently throughout the rest of the story.** **So until next chapter, bye!**


	27. Fire Rocks and Beads!

**Hey Guys! I didn't die so don't worry just been a little, sorry really busy and haven't had time to update. I been working on this chapter of the coarse of a few weeks now but just finished today. Anyways thanks for your patience and support. On with the story!**

 **Diclamer: I don't own PJ or HoO. Sadly.**

* * *

I can feel the temperature in the room start to heat up as the monster came closer. I hear a low growl come from the other side of the door. I know that it's dangerous, there's no doubt about it. I just pray that it can be defeated easily. There are so many harmless people here and I can't let anyone of them die. If it's here for me then it's me, it's going to get.

I set my hands ablaze as the door flies off the hinges and out onto the tracks behind us. A pair of glowing red eyes appear through the fog thats seeping through the door frame.

"Everyone get down under the seats, now!" I yell at all of the passengers as I set my hands ablaze causing my daggers to appear in my hands.

There's a low growl and I get in a fighting stance waiting for the attack. Two more pairs of glowing red eyes appear out of the mist before me and I realise that I am most definitely screwed. My enemies or more so enemy comes into view. Before I get a chance to identify the monster Clarisse screams out Chimera and Lizzie quickly calls out its weakness.

I create a fire ball in my hand and aim for the Chimera, it's fur lights up like a blow torch. Most passengers grab out their water bottles ready to defend themselves from the fire. Its nice to know that even when people are scared and confused they are ready to do anything to keep themselves alive. It's like they all have a secret sixth sense that keeps them all alive in the case of an emergency.

Clarisse and Lizzie prepare all passengers in case the fire or monster gets out of hand. All while i fail miserably takes stabbing the chimera. It's fur is impossible to break so it seems like the only way to kill it is by suffocating it from the smoke, but how?

I look around for anything that will help. Nothing. Absolutely nothing is helpful. All that i can see is a pack of old rocks, a small bag of beads, a small can of burning oil on a small shelf next to the fire extinguisher. Wait... I have an idea.

"Lizzie grab me those items on the shelf over there by the fire extinguisher. Clarisse make sure all the passengers are safely out of the carriage, the chimera is going to be spitting fire in a few minutes." I quickly tell my comrades.

They both run around the train car doing what i say with extreme swiftness as I distract our little friend here from all the tasty looking mortals running against the walls into the next car.

Once I have everything i asked for and everyone is safe I give Lizzie and Clarisse the plan. "Alright girls, I'm going to pour the burning oil over the rocks and beads and then i'm going to need you guys to distract it while i through them into his mouth. That will cause him to suffocate on the smoke. Then boom..." i say while flailing my arms "the Chimera turns to dust. We win and everyone continues on the train ride to Texas where we will meet mine and Lizzie's families. We will collect equipment and get a good nights rest before travelling to Hollywood in order to get to the underworld in time to save Hera."

Both girls nod and we break up so we can focus on the crisis at the given moment. Lizzie and Clarisse work together as i start on my fire rocks and fire beads. My hands work quickly as to not leave the two, with out any source of help for too long.

I finish them quickly and just in time too. The Chimera starts to shout and it shakes the carriage over causing the girls left open for an attack. I quickly light my fire weapons on fire and throw my daggers at its mouth in order to keep it open long enough for the fire rocks to start to work.

The Chimera starts to choke and my dagger magically comes back to me in ring form. We wait and watch as the monster dies and turns to golden dust which is then blown away in the wind thanks to the broken windows.

"Yay!" Lizzie screams. "We did it!"

"I know." The realisation finally hitting me making me jump for joy.

Clarisse looks at us with her arms crossed. "You guys can party later when we get back to camp, alive. But for now we need to get rid of this trashed train car. "

A light bulb goes off in my head and i quickly unlatch it from the train and let it stay behind us for a while before blowing it to bits with a fiery explosion.

Clarisse looks at me with new respect, "Wow you definitely have some awesome destruction points. You need to teach my cabin some when we get back home."

"Sure" I say as we take our new seats

* * *

 **So what did you all think? Thanks for reading and I'll update soon (hopefully ;p) - Destiny Owl**


	28. Welcome Home Nerrissa!

**Hey y'all! I'm back with another chapter I hope you all enjoy it. I'm hopping to update again today as school has been cancelled thanks to Cyclone Debbie. Yay!**

 **Disclamer: I ain't Rick Riordan. (Just putting that out there ;p)**

* * *

The train comes to a halt at the station in Dallas. Lizzie and Clarisse are both asleep next to me. I gather up all of our things, then wake them up. Lizzie is much easier to wake up then Clarisse is. Turns out she keeps a knife in her jacket pocket at all times. Luckily for me, I have good reflexes otherwise that could have ended badly.

I drag them both off the train and through the station, once we break apart from the crowd Lizzie and I are tackled from behind with familiar hugs.

"Mom, Dad!" I say while crying with joy.

My mother hugs me tightly not letting me go, "Nerrissa March don't you ever run away like that again, i was worried sick!" She yells before hugging me again.

"Hi mom, its nice to see you too." I say.

"I'm just glad your safe. Now lets get on home so you can tell us all about your adventures and this quest." She says leading us all to the cars. Lizzie and Clarisse go with Mr Hocking while i go with my family.

We are about 15 minuets away from my house so during the car ride i tell my folks all about Camp Half-Blood, Hephaestus, Cabin 9 and Bunker 9. Chloe now want to be a demigod just so she can ride a pegasus as well as play with all the dryads and Nymphs.

Mom didn't seem so thrilled about the lava rock wall or the Friday night game of capture the flag with weapons or that the camp director is the God of Wine. Dad found the forges and Bunker 9 extremely awesome and both my parents weren't to thrilled about Hera sending me and Lizzie on this dangerous quest to the land of the dead. The only thing that gave my mother comfort about this quest was that Clarisse coming with us as an experienced demigod.

I made the difficult decision of not telling my parents about Maya and that she still may be alive, in fear of them being disappointed if she is confirmed dead by the entire mythological world.

Mom asked about Blake but all i gave her as an answer was that he decided to stay at Camp and train since he's a son of Poseidon and every monster would be after him as soon as he stepped over the boundary line. She seemed to by it, but then again it was partly true. I am glad she didn't push me.

By the time we get home I had explained almost everything. I text Lizzie letting her know that i will text her in the morning when i wake up before i get ready for bed and crawl under the warm and familiar blankets.

* * *

 **So that's today's chapter thanks for reading ;) Please leave a review, telling me what you think. Bye!**


	29. Attack of the British

**hey y'all! So I didn't update twice in one day like I wanted but I got one up now. So enjoy it I'll update again soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan**

* * *

 _Here we are again. Blake is back in my dreams, but for some reason it doesn't have that dream feel. It doesn't even feel like when Hera comes into my dreams and is talking to me. It has a different sensation, kind of like a vision. I can see and hear Blake, but he can't hear or see me. He doesn't even know i'm watching. It's most definitely weird._

 _I wonder... who's showing me these dreams and why?_

 _Anyways it doesn't matter. Here I am back at Penn Station waiting on the train... again. This time i have people walking through me and ignoring me. None of it is helpful when trying to keep tract of Blake._

 _Blake is a very difficult person to keep and eye on. He's here one minuet and gone the next. Honestly what is a girl meant to do? Someone please tell me 'cause i ain't got a clue._

 _I look around the station for him. I finally catch a glimpse of him and i race off to catch up. He's reading an article about a train that lost one of its car's due to a big explosion earlier in the day._

 _I wonder what happened?_

 _Sadly I didn't get to read the article, but neither did Blake as the train slowly pulled into the station._

 _Blake was one of the last people on before it pulled out and i some how managed to squeeze on and find a place that to could actually see Blake in._

 _He seemed to spend most of his time writing in a journal until a perky young girl comes and sits next to him. She seems alright. Well other then the fact that she has pig-tails and will not stop bouncing up and down, as well as calling him cute, she seemed okay._

 _Oh My Freaking Gods. Did she just... was I... No not possible, I am not jealous. I turned Blake down. I am not aloud to be jealous, he's not mine._

 _"So cutie, you got a girlfriend?" Perky asks while giggling._

 _Poor Blake looks really uncomfortable, "I'm sorry but do I know you?" He asks_

 _She giggles again before answering in her sickening British accent. "My names Elana Madden, I'm 16 years of age and I'm on my way to visit my uncle in Dallas. I'm originally from London."_

 _"Well its nice to meet you Elana, I'm Blake Spring. Im headed to Texas as well I'm hoping to catch my girlfriend." He turned bright red, I had to hold in my laughter it was too cute." Hold on that sounded very different in my head. Let me try again. I'm hoping to catch my friend who just so happens to be a very pretty and smart girl."_

 _"Oh how cute, you like her. Well I know what to do about her. If you'll let me help." She tells him while she rubs her flashy hot pink nails over his chest._

 _Oh Blake walk away now, just walk away and never turn back._

 _"I'm sorry but i'm on my way to go see her, and when I get there I'm going to ask her out so if you don't mind I'm going to keep writing in my journal. But thanks for the chat." he sweetly said._

 _She pouted and gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Well honey I was thinking more along the line of forgetting her and going out with me. The world would end up a whole lot better if you forgot about her."_

 _Blake looked horrified. "Excuse me, but Nerrissa is the sweetest thing under the sun and i will never love anybody else. Now please leave me alone. Thank you."_

 _Her eyes started to glow red and her entire body transformed. Man was she ugly, Blake seems to think so to as he jumped and screamed "Holy Hera."_

 _"Sorry sweat cakes not the answer I was looking for." She barred her fangs and I run to Blake's side. Even though he can't see me I want him to know that I am still here for him._

 _"You're a Vampire!" Blake exclaims_

 _Elana bares her fangs again. "I'm not a vampire, I'm an empousa. I used to be a servant of Hecate, that is until the giant war when she turned on all of us and joined the Gods. Oh how we hate them and their stupid heroes. They ruin all of our fun, but you wont do that will you dear?"_

 _"Well that depends on your meaning of Fun." Blake smartly replies._

 _The empousa give what i think is a laugh. "Oh Blake your not going to get hurt I would never do that to such a sweat boy such as yourself, however because your a sea spawn I'm going to have to take some safety measures with you. So please put away all weapons then how does a nice romantic dinner with your head as the main course sound?_

 _I wake up just as Blake places all of his weapons in his backpack before quickly moving after the cute British Vampire._

* * *

 **Please tell me what you thought all reviews are very helpful!**


	30. Pancakes and Bacon

**Wow its been a while, what has everyone been up to lately? I know ive been busy with school work. Ive got so many tests coming up this week plus a whole lot of practice for drama class. Anyways on with the chapter which is long over due.**

 **Disclamer: I dont own PJ or Hoo or ToA.**

* * *

I wake up to the wonderful smell of pancakes and bacon. It's been a while since I had the luxury of a home cooked breakfast with my family, and this was not going to be one of those times. Clarisse and Lizzie are already here and waiting for me to get out of bed so that we can continue on with our quest. I grab my backpack, shove a few spare shirts and leggings into it before taking one last look at my bedroom.

As i come into view Lizzie and Clarisse stop chatting with my parents and come over to greet me.

"Nerrissa, I got in touch with Chiron and he bought us plane tickets to the L.A.X airport. Connor and Travis Stoll are then going to meet us at the airport, hopefully with a car we can borrow. Then the Three of us are going to drive to the Hollywood sign and go kick some butt." Clarisse tells me.

"Great." I say, " Let me just say goodbye then we can make our way to the airport. "

They both nod and head out side.

I turn around to see my parents, mom trying hard not to cry and Dad comforting her. I don't say a word, but i give them a group hug and two letters. One for them and the other for Blake, who i know will come through.

I wave goodbye one last time before heading to the airport. Hopefully nothing bad will happen on this trip.

* * *

 **I will be updating again today so dont go to far. (:P)**


	31. Would you like First Class Seats?

**Hey all! So this is a few hours later then I wanted but all is well. I'm hoping to update more often then I have been lately. (Sorry about that) Anyways let me know if your still enjoying this story with a review or something ( Ifind them encouraging ). Thanks**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan**

"Good morning passengers. Welcome to flight 3084, traveling to L.A.X from Dallas. Today's sky's are clear and we should have a pretty smooth flight. So please sit back and relax. Have a nice flight!"

I turn to Clarisse and Lizzie. All of us are holding tight to our weapons trying to decide if our perky pilot was a monster or not. Our questions were answered when two flight attendants appeared.

"Good Morning passengers, sorry for the interruption. Nerrissa March, Elizabeth Hocking and Clarisse La Rue. You three lucky demigods have been transferred into first class. So please grab your carry on luggage and follow me to your new seats." The short girl with bright pink hair that was definitely not natural. (But then again anyone with pink hair has most likely dyed it.)

I stand up with confidence and my daggers ready to spring from my rings if things get to messy. " Um excuse me Ma'am but we are quite comfortable here and would prefer to stay if you don't mind. I'm sure some of the other passengers here would love the free First Class seats. Thank you anyway." I sit down in my seat, put on my head phones and press play on my movie. However i am soon interrupted by the same fight attendant.

"Ms March please follow me."

I look towards my friends for reassurance before following her. Both of them are out cold. I look at the passengers around me. Them to are all asleep. I decide that the safest option for the the mortals and my friends would be to follow the monster.

"So... What kind of Monster are you?" I ask as we walk past the sleeping people.

"We are what you would call a harpie. Im sure you've seen one before, aren't they in you small, pathetic demigod summer camp?" she replies never looking back at me.

"Aren't Harpies good though?"

"Normally, Yes we are, but when our brothers ask for our help with the price as our freedom. Its hard to say no to that kind of deal."

I look at her, confused. "You do know that whoever your brothers are they have no control over your freedom. They are just using you. Also you don't need to wear that disguise. 1) It's not convincing, 2) The mist isn't affecting me and 3) Where are you taking me?"

I must have said something right as the harpie took off her jacket to reveal her bird like wings.

"Your probably right in the fact that our brothers wont hold up their end of the bargain, but no matter, its always still fun tormenting young and inexperienced Demigods. As for where we are going, under the plain, were going to play with the pets, mine especially.

 **Thanks for reading today's chapter! Love you all and have a nice night or day (wherever you are in the world) and please don't for get to review.**

 **Bye!**


	32. Please forgive me, we're not very smart!

**Hey y'all sorry I haven't updated in a while I know I said I was going to but I've been on music camp with no wifi and thousands of assignments to complete and research for. But I'm done for now. Will hope fully update again soon.**

* * *

I follow the crazy harpie deeper into the plane. Its pitch black and i can't see a thing, all i have to follow is the sound of her hitting things with her wings and her crying out in pain.

"Um did you want to turn on a light or something that way we can see?" I suggest.

She gives a squawk and turns around so quickly i get smacked in the face with her not so soft wings.

"OW!" I cry out, "What was that for? Did you forget you were taking me to go play with your pet, whoever that it?"

"Sh! Keep quite my brother is here and if he hears you he will kill you in more painful ways then i will. My brothers smell is not its greatest, he's sense of smell is gone thanks to demigods such as yourselves, but your scent is strong he will smell us coming, but he will rely on his hearing to capture you." The harpie whispered.

I close my mouth and motion for her to keep moving. We walk down deeper into the plane, sometimes i would here her hold her breath as a cold wind passes us, normally i would have thought that was impossible but after the week I've had it almost seems normal. Wow, now that i think about it all, my life is seriously messed up.

Anyways we walked down to the bottom of the plane silently until she locked the door and flicked on the light. All around me were suitcases and pets. Dogs, cat, birds, everything.

"Okay" I say, "What do you want and why did you bring me here?" I fold my arms and raise my eyebrows.

I stand in this position for a while as i watch the pestered and really freaked out harpie lock all the doors and calms down enough to talk. "I know i have a lot of explaining to do but please forgive me us harpies aren't very smart and we rely on others to tell us what to do, we don't think for our selves often."

I take a breath in and assure the small pink haired harpie that i will forgive her for kidnapping me and putting my friends and the other passengers to a deep sleep. She then gives a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, you are extremely kind and merciful. I am Kara, I am a harpie, step sister of the rainbow goddess Iris and sister to my brothers the storm spirits. My brother Dylan who is here on this plane, hates your kind ever since the son of Jupiter, Jason defeated him at the Grand Canyon then destroyed his patron and the witch he was working for will the rest of the 7 heroes. He's back to get his revenge. He wants you and your friends all dead."

"kara, can you tell me why your brother is here? Well other then the fact he wants us dead."

Kara nods her head and whispers " After the Earth mother was defeated the only job he could find was on the airlines, it suits him best anyways."

I look walk around and try to think of a plan out of this mess but all i do is accidentally fall over some creates knocking into a cage awaking an animal i don't want to play with. Kara gives a squeal and out of the corner of my eye i see her dive behind all the suitcases. I stand there shell shocked as two red eyes stare at me through the bars of the cage.

"Um... Kara... What is that?" I ask slowly stepping backwards.

"That's my brother's pet. The Amphisbaena."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading please let me know what you all think and if you still are enjoying this story even if I'm updating slowly.**


	33. It doesn't eat live Demigods

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter I think I'm going to update every Wednesday how does that sound to you?**

* * *

I blink with surprise, "Um... I'm sorry, the what now?" I ask

"The Amphisbaena," she tells me." Its a giant venomous snake that has a head at both ends."

I stumble a little bit as i try and get away from the monster causing it to hiss at me. "Does it eat demigods?" i ask

Kara laughs "No the Amphisbaena only eats there already dead but don't worry it prefers to eat ants and just sit you know it will spray acid if it feels threatened."

 _'That just great'_ I think to my self. "Alright well since you got us into this mess your going help me get us out of it. Now what is its weakness?" I ask her while trying to look intimidating. It must of worked because she squeaked " _Please don't kill me"_ and _"I don't know"._

I then gave her a look that I think says ' _You better tell me why or i might just kill you'_ however I'm pretty sure she took it as ' _if you don't tell me i will not only kill you but i will also destroy this world'._ honestly if you ask me it was quite funny to see her squeal then start telling me everything.

"I don't know what its weakness' is because there has been an Amphisbaena in this world for aeons and i don't know how my brother go a hold of one. This is actually the first time I've see one for my self. It's actually quite horrifying you know with the four glowing red eyes staring at us hungrily. The only reason i know what it is is because my brother has a guide to monsters book and he gave it to read so that while he's flying the plane i can feed and care for it. But like everything theres a catch, he got rid of the sections on weakness'. So i don't know what they are."

I roll my eyes and grab her hand and drag her down with me as i hit the deck. "We're going to crawl to the door and quickly get out if your brother catches us, you tell him that you killed me and thats the reason that you smell of demigod. This is the plan stick to it." I tell her and start making my way to the door. We reach it after a few minutes and i slowly pull the door open hoping not to cause any attention to me or Kara. We mange to get upstairs with out anyone noticing me or Kara but the captain must have wanted to check how things were coming down at the bottom of the plane.

"Kara is that you?" A boyish voice calls out.

She looks at me and i give her a nod. "Yeah Dylan, it's me hold on I'm on my way up." she says surprisingly confident. I see her walk up the stares and all i hear is mumbles from up above. I steadily my breath and try to disappear into my hiding stop as i here foot steps coming closer.

"Hey Nerrissa you still here? Its safe you can come out now my brother has gone back to the front of the plane."

I slowly crawl out of my hiding place, behind a counter with a whole lot of airplane food on it. When she see's me Kara exhales grabs me and wraps me into a hug. As soon as she realises me I head back to my seat next to Lizzie


	34. Lets play 'GUESS THAT RIDDLE'

**Hey ya'll sorry I haven't been updating this story I've been cought up with so much these past few week and because I haven't updated I'm giving you two chapters today (yay!) and I'll update again on Wednesday. Please enjoy!**

* * *

I didn't realise i feel asleep on the plane until Lizzie was shaking me awake saying that we had landed at the LAX airport. We were one of the last ones off the plane for two reasons one, our monster pilot thought i was dead and was one of the first people to exit and two, I had just woken up from an nap and nobody sensible would be moving quickly after waking up from a nap that someone woke them from.

As we headed down past customs, i heard a shout and a child cry out. My in stinks kicked in and i bolted towards the sound of the child's cry. A young boy about the age of five i would say was holding on to a toy and crying in a corner. As i approached him i kept an eye out for any monsters, little did i know i was the one being hunted not the child.

"How nice of you to join us Nerrissa March." I flip around and i see the monster. The Sphinx, one of the different monsters in Greek mythology. "Like any other demigod in the world. You all come running towards the sound of another of your kind in danger."

I look towards the child who continues to clutch the toy and is curled into a ball silently crying. "let the boy go." I say.

She looks at me with a sly smile on her ugly face. "Maybe, if you can answer a riddle correctly the boy can go free, but i highly doubt that you can." she challenges me.

I give her a smile and put my self in a stance that says, ' _try me'._ The sphinx gives me a glare so horrifying i almost back down from the challenge. Non the less, i stay put.

"Alright, your loss demigod.

Which is the creature that has one voice, but have four feet in the morning, two in the afternoon and three at night?"

It takes me a while to find an answer to the riddle, but i think back to 5th grade when we were looking at the sphinx in Greek mythology class, she always asks the same questions. I look her strait in the eye and say my answer, praying to all the gods i knew that it was correct. "The man"

Her sly smile falters and i know i answered correctly but she sill is not satisfied. "How?" is the next question.

"well it was quite easy" I brag, "You see the human starts out crawling around on all fours, then it learns to walk only on two feet and finally as we grow old we need the help of a walking stick making us walk with three feet." by the time i stop talking the sphinx looks like she's about to explode. "Alright now its my turn, i give you a riddle. If you guess it correctly then you can kill me or do what ever you want with me but i you can't then i get to go free unharmed and you must leave this airport forever. understand?"

The monster looks at me with a confident smile, like i just played into her hands and you know what, I may have but whats life with out a little danger?

"What comes at the end of rainbow?" I asked.

Once again the sphinxes smile dropped, in its place was a look of confusion. It only took her a few minuets to find an answer. Her confident smile returned. "A pot of gold!"

"I'm sorry but that is incorrect" I tell her.

She immediately goes to complain, "but that's not fair! How is it wrong?" She asked, "can I guess again?"

I shake my head, "Nope you only let people guess once so you can only guess once."

"But that's not fair, it was a modern riddle!" She whined like a child would about candy.

"Nope."

"Please tell me it again I promise even if I guess right I will leave and never return."

"Fine." I exhale. "What comes at the end of rainbow?" I ask again.

"It's it nothing? Oh wait is it the ground?"

I shake my head, "Nope all wrong. Now I'm going to take this child and you are going to leave peacefully." I tell her.

She starts to walk away but turns around one last time. "There's something you should know, the child is a demigod. His sent is strong and his mother is now dead. Good luck on you quest great riddler." The sphinx says before leaving through the back exit.

I turn to the child, "Come on kid I'll keep you safe, I'm just like you."

* * *

 **If Anyone can guess what the answer to Nerrissa's riddle is please leave a review and I will be giving shoutouts in my chapter for Wednesday.**


	35. I'ma give her a peice of my mind

**And here is our second chapter for the day. Hope you all enjoy :).**

 **Disclaimer: I'm Not Rick Riordan and therefore don't own anything of his. Thanks for understanding.**

* * *

When I return to Clarisse and Lizzie, they both look at me with questioning looks.

I introduce them to Aidan, the five year old who got attacked by the sphinx.

"Look he's a demigod like us, and he's alone. The poor kid needs us and i'm not going to leave him stranded in the place his mother died." I inform them.

Clarisse gets down to Aidan's level and talks to him in the most calming voice i had ever heard her talk in. I was shocked. "Hey Aidan, I'm Clarisse. Your going to come hang out with us for a little bit, Is that okay? Were then going to take you home." She let's him know in an extremely soft voice.

The kid nods his head and starts to talk for the fist time. "Don't take me back home, my daddy is really mean. He Hits me a lot with his hands when he's angry. Mommy said we never have to see him again and that were going to a new home." Aidan told Clarisse sadly.

"Oh Aidan, i'm sorry. How about we find you a new home."

"That sounds nice. Can i come live with you? Your really nice and i like you." the small boy asked.

Clarisse laughed and hugged him, "I was thinking the same thing."

Lizzie cleared her throat, "Great so are we all ready to continue on with our quest?"

I jester in the direction we need to go and i see Clarisse grab ahold of a Aidan's hand and off we go.

* * *

It takes us about 3 hours to reach the Hollywood sign and once we do its a long and exotic decent into hell. Aidan held on to Clarrise for dear life during the whole decent and we ended up leaving both of them with Caron the fashionable yet lazy guard of the underworld.

Lizzie and i then trailed on without our most experienced fighter down towards the pit of tartarus, towards the most crazy goddess ever.

"Holy Zeus!" Lizzie puffed, "Once we find this crazy Bit—"

"Language Lizzie" I interrupted.

"Sorry. Once we find Hera I'm going to give her a piece of my mind. She has no right leading us on such a dangerous quest to save her sorry little butt." My best friend starts ranting. " You know what the only reason that i'm here is because of you. Nerrissa your my best friend, i don't know what i would have done without you. So I'm here because you need me and i would sacrifice myself to save you any day."

"Thanks Lizzie i would do the same thing for you." I tell her. "You also don't have to wait much longer to meet with the queen of the gods."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we're here and it looks like they've been waiting on us." i say pointing to the chained goddess and the swarm of monsters around her.

"Together?" Lizzie asked.

"Together." i replied lighting up my hands and running into battle with my best friend beside me.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading see you all on Wednesday. Bye!**


	36. Nerrissa!

**Hey y'all I'm back with another chapter. I know this is a short chapter but I am coming to the end of this story and this is what happens.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own P.J, HoO and ToA**

* * *

Blake's POV

* * *

My incident with the vampire girl on the train ended with Aphrodite plucking me off the train and telling me to get my head out of the clouds, Apparently my quest to get Nerrissa's affection back for me is to far out of my reach with the way i was planing to go. Aphrodite then decided to make it her business and give me a small push in the right direction.

Thats how i manages to find myself back in New York in Central Park with a pink note from the goddess of love that smells of way too much perfume. Aphrodite only gave me one word ' _Sing'._ So that is exactly what i did.

After I sung a few notes the secret entrance to the underworld appeared right in front me and i began my decent down.

I wanted to meet the girls quickly an from what i have received from the lady of love they were making their way down to Hera. I tried my best to make the most of my decent but i didn't quite know how to do that so i ended up slashing out at any plant of monster that got in my way. However with all of the attacks i was afraid that i wasn't going to make it to them in time. Luckily when i got there the fight had just begun. I started to run down into the fight however when i got closer to Nerrissa i saw a monster come flying at her from behind.

"Nerrissa!" i called out and jumped in front of the monster.

* * *

 **Wow what a chapter ending. I will be back next Wednesday with another chapter. Please R &R it means a lot to me.**


	37. A Demigods job is never done

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks I've been sick, busy with school and rewriting this chapters ending what seems like a thousand times.**

 **Just so you all know this is the last chapter for this story :( I've also changes what month this all happens in. So instead of this all being in July it's in January.**

 **Anyways I want to thank you all for being so amazing and encouraging. It means a lot to me that you've all stuck by me through my non reliable updating schedule. Thank you.**

 **Anyways, on with the final chapter! (Sorry for keeping you all waiting)**

* * *

"Nerrissa!" I hear right before i whip around and see a blur jump in front of the monster that coming for me.

"Blake!" I scream as he goes down.

I drop down on my knees, and start to quickly bandage the gushing wound coming from his stomach hoping that he'll survive. I call Lizzie and together we fight off the monsters defending Blake.

Finally when all hope feels lost we defeat the last monster in the area. I turn to face Blake who has now developed a major fever and is terribly sick.

I get down on the ground and hold him, "Blake! Blake! Oh Blake stay with me, Blake!" I burst into hysterics as his breathing slows down and becomes short and shallow. I was too oblivious to what was happing around that i missed Lizzie calling out my name until it was too late.

Both of my best friends are now on the ground with gapping wounds, deathly white and my vision goes red with rage.

I light my hands on fire, activate my daggers and charge at the last of the oncoming army demolishing them all. Im left in the centre of a golden monster dust circle with my hands aflame.

"Nerrissa March, thank you for coming this far but please before you pass out get me out of here." A woman's voice whom i recognize from my dreams echo's through out the dark chamber.

Hearing the goddess's voice woke me from my shock of the days events. I collapse on the cavern floor all energy in my body gone. Disappeared into thin air. No where to be found.

"Nerrissa, Untie me!" Hera screams.

But since I can't move, I just lay there hearing everything and nothing. My eyes close and i'm on the cold, hard floor unable to do anything. My hearing is wavered and it sound like I'm underwater whenever Hera talks to me however a new voice appears and I'm sure it's all in my head but when i open my eyes i'm wholeheartedly happily shocked.

Next to me is my amazing and beautiful twin sister. She's a ghost but she here next to me answer that's all that matters in the moment.

"Sis you need to get up, you need to save Hera the world depends on it. The gods have become silent and aren't talking or communicating with the humans. A greater threat is coming and the gods need to be able to be reached its vitally important. Your quest is to save Hera, it is someone else's to save Olympus. You need to release her first though." Maya touches my shoulder and new energy courses through my veins.

I jump up, run to the edge of the chamber and light my hands on fire. I quickly to to work burning through the rope holding up the goddess. The rope brakes and she falls down into the dark pit, i run to the edge but i don't see her fall. I thought she was gone for sure until a bright light shines behind me, i turn around as is fades and standing in front of me radiating light and lots of energy.

"Im free!" She announces to the world. I can't help but stare at her in dismay while she puts on a show calling out Zeus.

Once she notices that I'm staring at her bewildered, she calms down. "Thank you Nerrissa, for saving me you have done Olympus a great service by coming to my aid. As a reward you shall be given back your sister, Hades has agreed to raise her from the dead for me. Then i shall send you all back to camp as my champions." the offer was tempting but when i looked over at my sister she was smiling sadly.

I look behind me at my pale unconscious friends, then back at my sister, who gives me a small sad nod.

"No." I tell the goddess. "Maya's here now, this is her home. We only get one chance at life and being a demigod it's even more dangerous. Everyone dies at one point in time, some just earlier then others. Maya's life was taken for a reason and she belongs here, i be joining her eventually. life is going to be different whether she stays or comes. It going to be like the tale of the three brothers from 'Harry Potter'. The brother used the resurrection stone to bring back his bride but she became unhappy and depressed. Eventually the brother released her and killed himself so they could be together once Death collected him. I would rather Maya be happy here and me come when the time is right rather then then she be unhappy up there and not belong." I told her and looked at Maya who is smiling brightly.

"So you don't want anything then?" Hera asked confused.

"No, i want you to heal Lizzie and Blake. I also want to know that Maya is going to be in Elysium, and when my time comes i will be reunited with her there." I say confidently.

Hera looks at me and her eyes soften. "Very well. If that is your wish then i shall grant it." The queen of the gods flicks her hand and i'm surrounded by a blinding white light.

* * *

When the light fades i'm back at camp and laying on the ground is Lizzie and Blake both who have regained color back in their face. Clarisse and Aiden are a few feet behind me slightly confused. I run up times them and give Clarisse the biggest hug ever.

"It's done?" She asks

I smile at her, "Yes Hera is free and back in Olympus. It's all going to be alright." I jump for joy.

But Clarisse isn't looking at me she looking at something behind me.

I turn around and i'm greeted by the wonderful view the camp raging war on a giant bronze statue.

Clarisse hands me Aiden and runs off to join the fight.

 _A Demigods job is never done._

* * *

 **Well that it. It's done. The final chapter of Lone Demigod. Please review and let me know what you think. (And if you want me to do a sequel please either review and let me know any ideas or Pm me. I would love to do a sequel.)**


End file.
